


"Remember" || Fnaf Fan Novel

by Slightly_Damaged



Series: Remember [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Doll and Mike make bad puns together, Doll's real name is Robin, F/F, F/M, Jerebear comes back, Jerebear is confused, Jerebear is sad, Jerebear runs away, M/M, Mikey is precious., Multi, Scott acts homophobic when in reality he's just a closeted gay, Scott makes those weird dad jokes., Scott's last name is Adams, There's a lot of people we just don't like, Vincent likes Scott, Vincent's last name is Bishop, We don't like Copy-Kat-Katie, We don't like Henry, We don't like William.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Damaged/pseuds/Slightly_Damaged
Summary: Mike comes to Freddy's for a decent paying job (This just so happens to be the best and I'm sure not most places want a highschool dropout working for them) and ends up seeing what really happens during the nightshift.





	1. Freddy Fazbears.

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes OC's who do help the plot, more specifically, the missing children.

**_November 13th, 1998_ **

_Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a wonderful and joyous place for both kids and adults._

Yeah, sure. 

Mike walked up to the familiar building, staring at the faces on the sign above him. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. All animatronics He once loved - now he couldn't stand even looking at them. 

The smiles they had on their faces seemed almost like they were mocking him. They thought he was going to fail, and they wanted him to. The eyes even seemed to move with his every step. It was almost terrifying. Just the thought of those  _things_ watching him at all made him want to leave __, but still, Mike stayed on walking towards the old building.

The cold November air blew at him in different directions. It was rather annoying. Trying to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing here and trying to ignore the cold that was still getting to him, even with the hoodie and long sleeve shirt he had on. 

He pulled out the key he had received once he got the job and unlocked the doors. The smell of pizza and cheap birthday cake instantly came at him. He walked in and locked the doors behind him. The familiar sight of the place brought back so many memories. 

Some were good memories.

Some were bad memories.

* * *

**_July 5th, 1985_ **

_"Jammie, come on!" Mikey yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. He waited for his friend to finally catch up with him. Finally, Freddy Fazbears was going to be opened._

_The adds and commercials on TV made it seem so magical and amazing, what kid wouldn't want to go there? An employee sat at the door handing out papers to the adults as they would bring their child in. Something about the rules and basic advertising._

_Mikey waited impatiently, slowly taking steps backwards towards the building. "Damn Mikey, hold up!" Jammie yelled, adjusting his bike along the wall. He finally made his way over to Mikey, who at this point was in the doorway._

_"Good morning and welcome to Freddy Fazbears," the employee at the door said as they walked in. Mikey ran up to the front desk and quickly paid for admission._

_Once Jammie approached the boy, Mikey took his hand and ran towards the nearest game room._

_"Okay. We are officially about the - um, "Mikey looked around the room to see how many other kids were there,"One, two, three, uh. Shit, let's just say were about the tenth and eleventh person here"_

_"Alrightly"_

_"And! With being the tenth and eleventh person here, we need to leave some sort of mark"_

_"M'kay"_

_"So," Mikey took out a small pocket knife his mom had given him and went down to a small section of a wall that was crammed between two arcade games, and started carving._

_'Mikey S. & Jammie B. 1985'_

* * *

__Mike stepped into the office and took a seat. He had run through this office many times as a kid (Mostly when picking on the day guard). It was odd to finally be the one actually working there. At least be didn't have to deal with the little kids during the day.

Mike picked up the monitors and looked through each room. This was easy. Watch the monitors for six hours and - What? Make sure that nobody comes in for a slice of pizza at four in the morning? 

A recorder was set up on the desk. A small light was blinking, meaning a message was left on it. Other tapes remained next to it with little labels reading things like 'Day 2' and 'Day 3'. Mike leaned over and clicked a little play button. 

"Hello, Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kinda a legal thing, ya'know. Um,  _Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that death or damage has occurred, a missing person report will be filled out within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced,_ Blah, Blah, Blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's nothing to worry about

Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some sort of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off too long. Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day untill there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. I- It's amazing how the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, ya'know?

Uh, now concerning you safety, the only real risk you have as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, uh, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m- most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, they'll probably try to... Forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't fill with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how your head forcefully pressed inside of one of those could cause a but of discomfort... And death. Uh, the only park of you that would most likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the mask. Heh. Yeah, they don't tell you this stuff when you sign up, but hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night"

The recording stopped, and a completely unfazed Mike sat staring at the machine. Who the fuck in their right mind would make a pizzaria for kids with possessed demon robots? Hell, it was already November, maybe it was just some dumb Halloween prank to scare the night guards.

Yeah, that had to be it. Either way, Mike wasn't a bit concerned. If an animatronic tried to kill him he could always just close the door. He leaned back in the chair resting his feet up in the desk. This was the easiest job he could have every gotten.

Screw all those people working in fancy places and actually having to go running around just to make a dollar. Mike was sitting here with not a single care in the world about this place and the animatronics. They wouldn't actually do anything, the point guy was just messing with him. 

Soon minutes became hours and Mike simply sat in the chair, almost ignoring the monitors on the desk. The only room he had actually been continuously checking was the hall closest to the door. Why would he need to check anywhere else? Nothing in the building had windows (Other than a very high and tiny window in the kitchen) and the backdoor didn't have a camera next to it. 

Then Bonnie moved. Mike didn't see it though, being to busy thinking to himself. At this point his thoughts had just gone to random things. He would occasionally look at some of the photos or even go through the cabinets they were set up in the back corner. 

He recognized a few people from the photos. Two were day guards that he used to mess with when he was a kid. The photos seemed fairly new, which somewhat disappointed Mike - if they were still working here that might've made the job a little more awkward for him -, while some photos were familiar ones he had seen before. The few people that he didn't recognize consisted of a (What Mike assumed) janitor walking through the main party room with a mop, cleaning the floors. He had an annoyed gaze that didn't go directly towards the camera and most likely to the person taking the photo. The next unfamiliar set of face was a group of four people. The janitor from before, two girls wearing aprons, and another boy who was wearing everyday clothes. One girl from the photo had short red hair and was awkwardly being tackled into a hug by the other girl. The girl tacking the ginger and reaching an arm towards the janitor had straight long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, she looked like she had been caught in the photo mid sentence. The janitor gave into the hug while the other boy sat off shyly to the side.

The rest of the photos included these few people, some with just one of them. There were a few newspaper articles that were framed and hung up. They were mostly positive articles, the only one that wasn't was an article about the missing children. 

"Sami Williams, Mackenzie Lynn, Charlie Page, Jammie Bravura, Mary Anne Kenzy, Violet Bishop all missing at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. No bodies were reported found and the pizzeria was thoroughly cleaned, no traces of evidence have been found relating to the case," the rest was just a phone number that said to call if you knew anything about it. 

Mike turned his attention back to the screen when he heard the faint sound if footsteps. Did someone actually break in for a slice of pizza? 

He checked the monitors, being sure he looked at every room. The startling sight of Bonnie looking into the camera actually made him get worried - which was saying a lot for Mike. What made the whole situation worse was how close Bonnie was.

Mike poked his head out the doorway and looked down the hall to see Bonnie staring back at him. The animatronic gave a slight tilt to its head, which made its ears bounce and lean over. The very dim light over made the whole scene so much darker. The light glare made the happy and bright eyes seem to have a red and ominous glow. 

Mike slowly scooted back into the office, closing the door as he did so. It was already 5:49, meaning that he only had about 20 minutes before he could bolt out those doors and go home to the comfort of his pillows and blankets. 

The right door remained opened while Mike kept his gaze in the animatronic just down the hall from a small office window. Again, Mike's simple tries to stay alive come the closest to killing him. On the monitors, which had been stupidly left on due to Mike's panic, Chica moved along through the building. She made her way into the hallway and to the door, peeking in and waiting for a chance to attack. 

The sound of metal hitting together got Mike's attention, but before he had a chance to turn around a flash of yellow jumped in front of him. He ducked and ran out the door, making sure he closed Chica in so she couldn't attack him again. The sound of Chica hitting the door was almost unbearable (Shit, bear puns). He leaned against the wall and tried to find where he was. He knew how the whole building was set up, he knew his way around, he knew where every little crack in the wall was, every tiny stain that simply couldn't be washed away. Hell, he even knew his way around the vents from when he used to sneak around as a kid. Everything. But now as he leaned against the wall in the dark hallway, all of it seemed to disappear. 

He looked to his left and then his right. No sign of anything. Mike started down the hall and towards the direction he hoped led to the front door.

Only about ten minutes left.

The office hallway led right into the main room with the front desk. The moonlight lit up the room from the glass doors. The black and white tiled floors glowed in the Mon light. Posters that were happy and colorful during the day were now only illuminated in a pale blue color in the darkness of the room.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the other hallway. Mike remembered that Bonnie had been waiting out in the doorway. The purple bunny poked its head around the corner and Mike took off into the nearest room to his left - The game room.

The familiar sight of the arcade games made his heart ache. The entire place was once a happy memory, now it was the thing he wished he could forget the most. The loud animatronic footsteps ran into the room behind him. Mike glanced at the small space between two arcade games. One was the original it had been 11 years ago and the other was only about a few years old. The old carving if the two names was still stuffed between both games. Although now it was faded and looked much older. The most that could be read at this point clearly was, "Mik y S. & J  mi  B. 19 5"

Mike waited by the door for the animatronic to leave. The footsteps came closer and closer to the game room, but turned into the hallway just before the main entrance. Mike took his chances and ran towards the door. The animatronic bunny turned it's head towards him, by didn't come after him due to how far out if the building Mike already was.

Mike stopped once he almost collapsed on the sidewalk that surrounded the building. His heart was pounding, his legs were shaking, and his mind was completely flooded with thoughts that were just too much for him to even process at the moment.

At this point Mike was simply laying in the sidewalk laughing to himself. He had just spent his birthday trying to survive from a fucking bunny.

\---

The next morning - well, later that same morning - Mike woke up passed out on the couch. He could hear the TV on and already smell coffee. He looked up and saw his roommate, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Jeremy had moved in after highschool ended. His family was poor enough as it was so having him around was hard. Jeremy's father was a drunk abusive man who didn't know how to treat a single person like a decent human being. Luckily he wasn't around much anyways. Jeremy's brother abused drugs too much, but he was still pretty stable. He still lived at the house to take care of his mother, who happened to be extremely sick.

Jeremy showed up at Mike's doorstep on night with a bag over his shoulder asking if he could stay there for a week. That week turned into him moving in completely. Having him out of the house was really for the better, he didn't have to deal with his father and it gave them more chances to save more money.

Mike sat up on his elbows and looked at Jeremy, who was sipping a cup of coffee and raising an eyebrow at him, "What happened to your face?"

Mike shrugged, genuinely not knowing what happened. A lot of shit happened last night. Mike reached at his face and felt a large cut under his right eye. It stung when he touched it, but it barely effected him.

"So... What happened?" Jeremy asked again, "What? Did Freddy and the gang attack you," he joked. Mike sighed and thought. Should he really tell Jeremy the truth? Yes, this was his best friend and one of the fee people he really cared about. That made him deserve to know, but at the same time put him in a situation that was simply too hard for Jeremy to handle. Did he really want to scare him like that? Especially Jeremy, he wasn't exactly the best at dealing with life and death kind of things.

"Yeah, Freddy totally attacked me," Mike joked sarcastically. Really he wasn't lying,  _Freddy_ never attacked him. Only Bonnie and Chica did.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the kitchen, "By the way, your boss called. He said he wanted you to go to the pizzeria when you had a chance. He wanted to talk about something, he didn't tell me what," Jeremy explained. He put his empty coffee cup into the sink and turned towards Mike, "You didn't get in trouble on your fist day did you?"

"No... I don't think so," Mike replied. He checked that time on his watch. 11:11. Mike wasn't the kind of person to believe in weird superstitions or anything, but he heard that if you made a wish at 11:11 it would come true. 

Mike pretty much prayed that he got fired.


	2. Picture Perfect.

**_November 13th, 1998_ **

Mike walked into the pizzeria and watched as other adults walked in with their kids. After 1987, a rule had been out that every kid must be supervised by an adult they know.

As he walked in two kids shoved past him to get into the doorway, an adult was trying to chase behind and mumbled a quick, "Sorry," as they bumped into Mike. He ignored them and continued on walking towards his bosses office. Already he recognized a few people from the photos in the office, a few unfamiliar faces too.

He made his way into the office and saw a man sitting at his desk trying to light a cigarette. He didn't look up and notice Mike untill the door closed with a soft 'Click'.

"Hello Michael. How about you have a seat"

Mike awkwardly walked over to one of the plastic chairs. He didn't like when people called him Michael and this whole thing made him feel like a little kid going to the principals office. "So, uh. You wanted to talk to me?" Mike put his hands on his lap, then folded them across his chest, then put them back on his lap. What did he usually do with his hands while he sat? Really, he was to nervous to even remember something as simple as that.

"What happened here last night?" The Boss asked. Mike stared off at the little name tag on his desk, which was covered in dry blood. The most of the name he could see was a 'T' just randomly thrown in. "What do you mean?" Mike asked, not knowing how to answer the question. Did he even know what happened here at night or was he just letting people sign up for their deaths?

"This morning one of my fine employees almost died this morning from an animatronic," He stated.

 _"I didn't complain about it though, you're the one making it seem like he did something wrong. If anything I should be pressing charges on you,"_  A sudden female voice said. A girl was leaning in the same wall that Mike's chair was set up on. She had a large patch on the side of her face with an obvious red stain seeping through. She looked like the blond girl from the photo Mike had seen in the office, but now she had short - almost boy cut - hair.

"Cat, you almost died this morning," The Boss stated. The girl let out a heavy and exaggerated sigh as she took a seat next to Mike in the other plastic chair. Mike studied her now that he had a chance to see the girl in the photo finally in real life. Her hair was dark blond and her bangs puffed out in the front. It looked like she had chopped all her hair off at one point and it was now just starting to grow back.  The Boss turned his attention back to Mike and gave him a stern look, "Both the office doors were closed when she got here and she had to pry them open and when she did, she got attacked by Chica"

"I wasn't attacked. She fell."

"Catie here was  _attacked_ due to your highly irresponsible actions," The Boss told him. Mike didn't know what to say. He didn't want to just defend himself and call the girl stupid for now checking the window first, but the girl seemed like she was more on Mike's side than The Bosses. 

"Um. Okay so, first of all you could've told me the truth about this job.  _I_ almost died last night because of those things. I had Bonnie and Chica trying to kill me. The only bit of information I got was from some recording that got left on the desk -" Mike started before being interrupted.

"Wait, recordings?" 

He hesitated, "Well yeah. Someone left a bunch of recordings in the office, I just played the first one and it mentioned a bunch of stuff about the animatronics"

"Damn it, I told Vincent to put those away and for Scott to quit making those," The Boss mumbled. "Who's Scott?"

The girl, who Mike presumed was named Catie based on what The Boss called her, leaned over, "He was the last night Guard. He was also the first and only person to survive getting stuffed into an animatronic suit"

"Catie!" The Boss complained, "We don't discuss the things that happened here. The past is the past"

"The  _past_ is pretty fuckin' important!" Catie snapped back. Mike once again chimed into the conversation, stopping them both from their argument, "Can someone please just explain what the fuck is going on here! I came for a decent paying job and almost got killed by Bonnie the fucking bunny and a duck!"

"Chicken," The Boss corrected, "Look. If I had told you the truth would you have stayed? No," The Boss told him, very calmly. "So you let me come here with no clue what I was doing so I could _die_?"

"Are you dead? No, you lived. Not many people make it through the first night. We've had to make plenty of reasons why people have _left_ the night shift," The Boss explained, again very calmly. 

"Okay, but what would have happened if I died? I have a roommate who probably couldn't live without me there. I have a girlfriend who would definitely question why I just disappeared randomly. There's a lot of things here that you would have to explain," Mike said, now very annoyed. The Boss had seriously called him down here to get in trouble for what he did?

"We'd thing of somethin' right, Catie?" He smiled and tried to pull Catie back onto his side. His smile faded once he saw the death stare he was receiving, "... Right"

"Well that's not the point. Michael, you left an animatronic locked in the office and caused serious injuries to another employee"

"Sorry? I guess," Mike said to Catie. She just shrugged, she really didn't seem too upset about it in the first place. "Cat here is going to have a scar on her face now because of you," The Boss continued. 

"I honestly don't give a shit. Either way it's gonna look bad ass, I'll look like I got into some kind of fight," Catie said, punching the air. The Boss sighed and set his head onto his hand, "Both of you just get out. Michael, next time try not to lock an animatronic in the office. Oh! I almost forgot, happy birthday Michael. Now. Get. Out."

"Wait, but I still have ques-"

"Out!"

Both Mike and Catie jumped out of their seats and out of the office. The door again closed with a soft and quiet clicking sound. "God, what's his problem," Mike mumbled, more towards himself and than anyone.

"Please don't quit," Catie said. Mike looked over to her and raised and eyebrow. She was about two feet shorter than he was. She had blue eyes, but the now cut eye seemed to be a faded green. Did she actually go blind in one eye from that cut?

"I didn't want to say anything about it in there, but I can tell you wanted to. It's just that we rarely have anyone who survives the night shift. The last person who survived got stuffed into a suit and is so scared he won't even step into the building. Last time I talked to him I had to meet up with him across the street. Even on his first day with the night shift he came back with cuts and bruises - you only have one. So please, don't quit. I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't think you'd do okay," Catie pleaded.

Mike sighed and looked at the building around him. It was hard to think that this happy and wonderful place was the same building he was in last night. "Why do you care so much about this place?" Mike asked.

"Because of the people that work here. I've known most of them my whole life and would do anything to protect them. They're like family. I don't usually like to make friends, but the friends I have here are too important for me to just ditch. If you stay, you join this family. That's why I care so much," Catie explained, with now more aggression added to her tone.

"Alright then, I'll stay. But if I wind up dead in some animatronic suit I get to come back and haunt you. Deal?" Mike said, mostly joking but with a weird sense of promise to his voice. 

_"Deal."_

\---

Mike was walking around in the back locker room of the building. A room about the same size as one of the party rooms. But seemed much smaller due to a wall that was in the center of the room, splitting the lockers from the showers. A small open space was left on either side of the wall to lead into the shower room. Mike already checked, the showers were pure shit. He found about twenty roaches and spiders along with a dead mouse. Only one of the six showers was cleaned and seemed like it had been used recently. 

The locker side of it was fine. Some had names written across and a few were decorated with pen drawn doodles (The one having "Crystal" written across the front seemed to have the most drawings). Mike found an empty one and stuffed his extra work clothes inside. The lockers were mostly for extra things. If you needed to change your work outfit because it got ruined (Or covered in blood) then you could get the spare clothes from your locker.

Lockers were given to almost every employee who worked there. Catie had been the one to explain that the very last locker was open to anyone and stored things like bandages and any medical supplies or medicine people needed.

Each locker with a name on it was spread out. A few had clearly been cleaned off from whoever last had the locker. Most likely the last night guard who didn't survive. Mike took out a sharpie and wrote his name across his locker, he wasn't going to be the next one to have his name erased.

Mike read the names and tried to see which ones he recognized; Crystal, Catie, Anais, Vincent, Tyler, William, Scott.

Catie was an instant recognizable one. The next being Vincent. He knew him as an old day guard that he messed with as a kid. Mike wondered if he still worked as a day guard here. The next name he stopped at was Scott. The name seemed so familiar to him. Mike looked back at the lockers and saw that Scott's was still slightly cracked open just enough that it didn't fully lock. Everyone else seemed to put photos around their lockers, who's to say Scott didn't. Plus Mike would only be checking for informational purposes.

He looked into the locker and saw a few photos hung up. Yep, he definitely knew him.

The photos mostly included people he had only seem in other pictures around the building (Mostly the office). A few were old and faded or even just blury from how the camera was. A few were newer. One Mike recognized himself in the photo. It just happened to be him when he was 9 and he was only in the background sitting on the edge of Pirates Cove. The girl next to him was a face he never thought he'd see again.

\---

**_November 3rd, 1985_ **

_Mikey walked up to the pizzaria with his hands stuffed into his pockets. The cold bit at his skin and made his face hurt. Little tuffs of blond hair poked out from underneath the beanie he had on._

_Unfortunately he was left at the pizzaria by his mom untill she came home from work. All she gave him was 7 dollars, just enough for him to get in. After handing his money to the desk employee for admission he made his way over to Pirates Cove. Him and Jammie had found a way into the back parts of Pirates Cove from a small space in the vents. If you avoided the rest of the routes, it could really help you escape from the other screaming children._

_Jammie had been sick for a few days, which meant Mikey was left alone at the pizzeria. As he made his way to Pirates Cove he saw a little girl sitting on the edge of the stage. Foxy wasn't out, so the day guards usually didn't mind if you sat there. But they still give kids a five minute warning to get off before Foxy came out._

_The girl had straight brownish red hair that went to her shoulders. She had on rain boots and a pale blue dress on. Her large rain boots swung back and fourth along the edge of the stage. Mikey went over and thought about talking to her. Maybe he could find someone else to hang out with today. He took a seat next to her and quickly mumbled, "Hello"_

_She looked up and gave a quick smile and nod, then went back to staring at her feet. "Are you here with your friends?" Mikey finally asked after about a long and silent minute of sitting. He cringed to himself slightly at the sound of his voice. He was missing three teeth in the top row and one in bottom, which made his speech rather messed up. "Yeah, but they're all playing together and I got kinda left out," She said._

_"Oh. Well I'm Michael, but my friends call me Mikey or Mike. You can hang out with me if you want. My friend isn't here since he's sick," Mikey explained, hoping she'd want to play with him. If he got friendship rejected he'd never be the same._

_"Sure. I'm Mary Anne. My friends usually call me Mary Anne. I don't really have a nickname," She stated. Not once did she make eye contact._

_"Can I call you Annie?" Mikey asked. "Sure!" Mary Anne smiled, pleased with the new nickname She had received. "Cool. But that means if we're friends you have to join the group"_

_"What group"_

_"Me and Jammie's group," Mikey started, "Well it's not exactly a group yet since it's just the two of us, but if you join it'll be a group... So you should join the - soon to be - group," Mikey finished. Really, this kid was the best at explaining. "Cool beans. So am I just automatically in the group?"_

_Mikey shrugged, "Sure I guess. But that means you have to start coming here regularly"_

_"Really? Why here, isn't this a birthday place?"_

_"Yeah but, we usually hang out in the back section of Pirates Cove. Anyways it's cool, they got arcade games here too that're always neat," Mikey told her._

_"Is going behind Pirates Cove... Legal?"_

_"... I think so"_

_At that moment across the room a photo was being taken. It was just one of those moments that was frozen in time perfectly. Scott had been laughing at some fat kid who was complaining about not getting enough presents for his birthday. Another kid pushed him into the ball pit from off of the stage he had been complaining and yelling off of. Scott could've sworn the entire building shook. Vincent took a photo right when Scott had just stopped laughing and was smiling calmly. There in the background sat Mikey and Mary Anne._

\---

"What are you doing?"

Mike jumped and turn towards the voice. A familiar face stood in the doorway about five feet away from him. "I was just looking at the photos," Mike stated. He really didn't think Vincent recognized him. Sure, he didn't look the exact same as he did when he was a kid, but there had to be some distinctive feature about him.

Mike looked over at Vincent, who was glaring at him with his arms crossed. He leaned on the door frame and looked at Mike's locker. "Mike?" He said, reading the name. He turned back to Mike then the name, "Dude holy shit, Mikey?"

"Nobody's called me that in years"

"Holy shit, that's really you? You just look so... Different, I guess. Fuck man, how are you taller than me?" Vincent compaired heights with his hand and took a step towards him. To Vincent, Mike almost looked like a complete stranger. To Mike, Vincent looked almost the exact same. Dark skin, purple hair that was constantly tied back into a ponytail, dark green eyes, the same shitty purple uniform he liked. Exactly the same as he did years ago. He had definitely aged a bit. Vincent gripped the sides of Mike's face and turned his head both ways, "Well good job Mikey, you still look like a loser"


	3. That Crushing Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Note || Jammie is actually based off of an old friend of mine, so most of the facts come off of that person] 
> 
> [Note 2 || Mikey and Jammie are about 9-10 in this. But let me warn you, 9 and 10 year olds have been oddly represented in my mind thanks to South Park (If you don't watch South Park you'll see what I mean)]

 

**_November 13th, 1985_ **

_It had only been ten days since Mary Anne joined Mikey and Jammie's "Group" and the three kids had already become the best of friends. Jammie finally came back from being sick (Which lasted quite a few days) and was fully okay with the new friend._

_Mary Anne only showed up a few days a week, her parents weren't as alright with dropping her off the the pizzaria as Mikey and Jammie's parents were. The three usually stayed in the back room of Pirates Cove. Nothing was back there except for Foxy whenever he wasn't performing. Even then, all he did was stand on the edge of the stage like usual. Day guards never noticed them either. It was the perfect spot to get away from everyone else._

_The vent that led to the small room was open from the front, but was placed behind parts of the curtains so it couldn't be seen throughout the day._

_Unfortunately, like most days, Mikey had found himself getting stuck in detention after school meaning he was about 30 minutes late whenever showing up to meet his friends. How does someone even get detention on their birthday? Plus Mikey only beat up the kid because he had picked on Jammie, he had his reasons. Personally, Mikey found the entire situation completely unfair. The kid deserved a broken nose anyways._

_Jammie cursed to himself as he sat in the small backroom of Pirates Cove. Mary Anne was sitting against a different wall then Jammie just watching him fumble around. One moment he would be pacing back and forth, the next he would be sitting on his back with his feet against the wall._

_"So what happened to Mikey?" Mary Anne finally asked. The first time she had asked she just got a bunch of random replies from Jammie that weren't even in English. "He broke a kids nose and got detention," Jammie huffed and kicked the wall once then folded his arms, "Some kid called me a fag and he got all pissed"_

_Sure Jammie seemed pissed on the outside, but the whole situation gave him a weird sense of power. He had a friend who was willing to break a kids nose for him, if he really wanted to, he could've just asked Mikey to and he would've. No reasons needed. And sure, maybe Jammie wasn't the best with friends, but he liked to have Mikey around. If they weren't best friends Mikey would've just been with some other popular kids at school, but he wasn't. He was with Jammie. He spent almost every day with him. He would beat a kid up for him. He gave Jammie that weird fluttery crushing feeling when he was around. Either way. Jammie was still mad._

_There was a sound in the small vent and Mikey fell out, "Ow, shit"_

_Jammie ran over and quickly hugged him before slapping him. "Dude! What the fuck?" Mikey complained. The hug he was fine with, bit was the slap really necessary? "Don't do that again, you're going to get yourself expelled," Jammie shoved him hard, but not enough to push him down. Then he hugged him again, "Happy Birthday Mikey"_

_"Damn Jammie, make up your mind here. Are you gonna hug me or abuse me?" Mikey hugged back and glanced at Mary Anne, who looked to be very puzzled with something._

_"Wait... Today's your birthday?" She jumped up from her spot on to floor._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Okay. Give me like, ten minutes and I'll be right back," She ducked down into the vents and left the room. "Where is she going?"_

_"No idea"_

_They both sat down in the corner of the room and waited for Mary Anne to come back from whatever she had to suddenly leave for._

_"Hey Jammie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's up with your bangs?" Mikey asked. It was something that had been there for as long as he had known Jammie, but each time he tried to ask about it Jammie always refused to answer. It was his birthday, so maybe this time he could get some sort of answer._

_"It uh... It sorta... Covers my birthmark," Jammie replied. His hair was long for a boy and his bangs went over his right eye. Jammie never moved them and he never cut his bangs enough to where what was underneath could've been seen._

_"Can I see it?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I said no."_

_"Please?"_

_Jammie huffed and moved the bangs over from his eye and then shoved his face down into his sweater sleeve. The most that was visible now was a dark birthmark that covered the right side of his face._

_"My dad said it looked ugly so he made me grow my hair enough to cover it," Jammie mumbled. Mikey reached over and moved his arm out of the way. It was like looking at a person without glasses for the first time. He seemed almost like a new person. Not in a bad way, but it was certainly new. "I think it looks fine," Mikey stated. Dark brown eyes stared right at bright blue ones. "Really?"_

_"Yep."_

_Jammie smiled just a little. Nobody ever told him that it looked okay before. The most responses he got about it were from his family saying that he was some sort of curse compared to everyone else. They all looked normal._

_"Hey, I got you a birthday present," Jammie said._ _Mikey's face lit up of joy, he didn't ever get birthday presents._

_"Close your eyes"_

_Mikey raised and eyebrow at him, but still did as he was told. Jammie hesitated, something he rarely did. Then did about the gayest thing he had ever done. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips on his, but only for about two or three seconds. When_ _he backed away they both just stared at each other wide-eyed._

_Then Mary Anne came back, "Woah what happened here?"_

_Mikey pierced his lips together in a straight line before he started laughing. "What?" Jammie asked, he had a smile on his face still knowing that even if Mikey laughed at the situation, he would never have done it to make fun of him. "Holy shit did that really just happen, I mean... Holy shit, Jammie I knew you were gay but if you liked me you could have just told me. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, dude," Mikey said with the biggest of smiles on his face Jammie had ever seen._

_"My feelings are complicated, shut up"_

_"I'm still confused here you guys," Mary Anne was still standing by the vents. They both looked at her then back at each other. Mikey covered his face with his hands and started mumbled things, "Oh my god, I just had my first kiss. With my best friend. On my birthday. Holy shit"_

_Jammie just remained giggled and saying things that couldn't of been understood, even if it was in English._

_"... Can someone please explain what just happened?"_

* * *

**_November 14th, 1998_ **

"Scott, go get your bitch ass back there and fix the goddamn animatronic before I fucking cut you and through your body into a burning ditch!"

"Fuck No! I'm not taking one step near those things!"

"Those aren't even the ones that attacked you! You told everyone about the fucking Fredbear suit walking around on its own, remember? Unless of course, all of it was fake," Vincent taunted, taking a threatening step towards Scott. He was tiny, but still mighty. 

"Shut up! You think I just did this to myself for attention? God! You're such an immature child! I'm not doing anything if it helps  _you_ in any way," Scott yelled back. He tried to ignore the rest of the pizzaria around him. Just being in the front room was bad enough, this building was almost the last place he ever saw.

"Then tell me, how the fuck does a suit just get up and walk on its own? Maybe it was just Freddy when the power went out and you thought it was that stupid Fredbear suit! These things don't even move during the day, they just stand there and songs there dumb stupid songs. Now go fix the stupid duck so I don't have to put up with Williams bullshit!" Vincent shoved Scott towards the hallway that lead to the main party room. 

"No!" Scott scooted away from the hall so Vincent couldn't get him any closer to it. Vincent shoved Scott again, but now just in pure anger, "Fuck you!"

The two started swatting and hitting at each other until Catie and Chris (The pizzeria's janitor) finally came over. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now quit fighting," Chris said, shoving them away from each other, "Look, Scott. You're the only one who knows how to fix the animatronic's here, so please at least try"

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't want to go near those things again. Ever," Scott looked disgusted just by the idea of those Animatronic's still existing, "Just hire someone new who knows how to work with this kind of stuff"

"How are we supposed to find someone who knows how to fix an animatronic?" Vincent asked, glaring at Scott. Scott just glared back.

"Actually, I think I know just the guy," Chris declared.

\---

"Fritz Smith! Best guy around town," Chris gestured towards the chubby ginger who had just walked in the door. His hair was messy and he had big round glasses, "Sup"

"You know how to fix an animatronic?" Catie questioned. "I can fix just about anything, an animatronic doesn't seem to bad," Fritz smiled and shrugged. Everyone glanced around at each other skeptically. Fritz stood shyly in the doorway rubbing his arm, "I also work for free"

"He seems great"

"I think he'll do just fine"

"He looks like he can handle it"

Chris rolled his eyes and brought Fritz backstage to fix Chica. She ended up malfunctioning and instead of saying her usual little cupcake pun, "Well you're a whole lot more  _batter_ than cake," ended up skipping and saying, "Well you're a who-re batter than cake" 

Unsurprisingly most of the kids didn't understand the inappropriate line, but the adults were certainly very unhappy with the new change in script.

Catie rolled away on her skates to go back to serving pizza and cake to the birthday party, leaving Scott and Vincent alone again in the front room. "I still don't think an empty Fredbear suit attacked you"

"Oh, for fucks sake"

* * *

_**January 7th, 1982** _

_Scott sighed as he stepped out into the cold air. His group of "Friends" invited him to go out into the woods with them. Of course Scott said no at first, but his friends were very good at persuading people to do things with them. The knife helped a little too._

_Scott, Vincent, William, and Henry all met up at a street corner before heading out into the woods. "So why exactly are we going out here again?" Scott asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shivering. This cold really did suck._

_"Mrs. Laxton lost her cat again. She's offering 100$ to whoever finds it, that's an even 25 for each of us," William explained. "A hundred dollars just for a cat? Wow," Scott stated as he glanced around the woods. There was a small trail that led from one end of the woods to the other. It wasn't much more than just a small clearing that went in a curvy line through the woods. The sun was already going down and it made the woods dark._

_Let's just say four fourteen year olds going in the woods was probably not the best idea they could have thought of._

_Vincent and Henry walked in the front of the group side by side while Henry tagged along right behind. Scott stayed back a few feet to keep some personal space to himself. He wasn't to fond of socializing with others._

_People just made him feel sick. Everyone Scott knew in his life was selfish, racist, rude, and fucked up. People in this town were just rude and hateful to everyone that was different in any way. So Scott remained quiet. Unfortunately he was stuck with just about the most outcasts group ever. William was too much of a boss, really he'd make a great one some day of he really tried. Henry was the same, which led to the two often not getting along. They were both constantly fighting over who was best. Their little competitions to see who was better had evolved into greater and more drastic events throughout the years. One of the earliest bets they had was to see who would make the most money with their businesses. Scott teamed with William and Vincent teamed with Henry. William and Scott had won with earning 31 dollars off of a lemonade stand. They soon turned into things like who could run a club better. Like usual, Scott teamed  with William and Vincent teamed with Henry. More bets like this happened over time._

_The current bet was to see who would open a real business first._

_Like Scott, Vincent was quiet. Though Scott was more of the shy kind of quiet, Vincent was more of the "Don't underestimate the quiet kid in the room kind of quiet". He had actually done a few... Interesting things already. In the sixth grade he managed to drive the principals car off a bridge. Not a single person suspected it was him, and not a single person knew. Well except for Scott, William, and Henry who practically knew the second they found out._

_Vincent was more so picked on at school up untill the begining of the same year. He had pulled a knife out on a kid for making fun of his skin color and calling him a fag. Not a single person picked on him after that. In fact, not a single person talked to him after that. This unfortunately stared a rumor about Scott being gay just for still sitting with Vincent at lunch. Then Vincent threatened a bunch of kids until the rumors were gone completely. Sure he was crazy, but he was helpful._

_"Okay. We're never gonna find the cat like this. We should split into two groups. Vincent and Scott; you both check the right side. Henry and I will check the left," William stated, handing a flashlight to Vincent. Everyone split off in their separate ways while Scott silently complained to himself. He would have much rather gone with William._

_Plus he just wanted to go home and sleep._

_After some time of walking there was a shuffling noise from the bush next to them. Both heads turned to see what it was. Vincent pointed his flashlight in that direction and took a few careful steps forward. "Vincent, what are you doing," Scott whisper yelled. Who knows what could have been back there._

_Vincent moved over a part of the bush and crawled behind it, making him now completely out of sight, "Vincent!"_

_Scott felt anxiety building up while he stood there in the darkness alone. "Holy shit," Vincent mumbled, looking at the bloody creature in front of him. Scott sighed and found his way over to Vincent. The flashlight was off and made everything hard to see. "What happened?" Scott asked._

_"Um... You-... You wouldn't want to know," Vincent sighed. Scott could here the animal wondering and took the flashlight from Vincent. He shone it in the direction and gasped, almost dropping the light. A deer was lying on the ground about eight feet away, badly cut up and attacked. Both of the front legs were broken and bones could be seen poling out from the side. It was still alive. Just sitting there suffering._

_Scott felt tears dripping down his cheeks just looking at it. He was never one to like blood, but this was just to much to even process. Vincent was more concerned for Scott rather than the deer. Seeing him cry made his entire body hurt. It was the same pain and hurt he probably should've got from looking at the deer._

_Scott watched as Vincent pulled out a pocket knife, "I would look away"_

_Scott did. He knew Vincent was just going to put it out of its misery. The thing was going to die anyways, there wasn't much that could have been done at this point. Then Scott looked back over. His eyes remained locked on the deer's. The black eyes shone in the light, but it made it all the more worse than it already was. They were sad. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. You could just see it. Sad and hurting._

_Scott watched every second that Vincent stabbed the creature. It wasn't brutal, but instead calm and gentle. He want just killing some creature, he stopped it's suffering. Vincent looked at it for a moment before standing up and started to head towards the trail, "Let's go"_

_Scott remained quiet and walked close behind Vincent. They kept a slight distance the full way back to the trail and waited for William and Henry to return. They finally showed back up empty handed._

_"Well, did you find anything?" Henry asked. "What does it look like dipshit," Vincent snapped. "Dude, what happened to Scott?" William mumbled so that Scott wouldn't have heard it. Scott was standing about ten feet away with his back mostly turned to them. A hand could be seen wiping at his eyes and the parts of his face that could be seen were red, making it all the more obvious he was crying. "Can we just get out of here please," Vincent said, more as a statement rather than a question. They all turned back and begum walking back to their homes._

_Scott tried to sleep that night. But all he could see when he closed his eyes were those sad ones staring back at him._

_Those painfully sad eyes._


	4. Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story won't show some of the other nights when Mike hears the recordings. I tried many times to make them into chapters, but they just seemed out of place and rushed. I don't want those kind of things in my stories. There are other nights, but none have the phone calls

**_N_ ovember** **_15th, 1998_ **

A day. It had been a day since Jeremy found out. He still didn't feel anything. Absolutely nothing. The most he could do was just hug his pillow tighter and stare off blankly. He pulled his knees up to his chest while he sat in the empty bathtub. Mike still remained on the other side of the door trying to convince Jeremy to come out and talk to him. Jeremy just remained silent and continued looking at the white wall of the bathtub, hugging the pillow that was now stuffed between his chest and legs.

Jeremy's bangs covered his eyes completely and made them hard to see from anyone else's point of view. He could see through them just fine at this point, he was used to them being there. Luckily they blocked the wide and tired eyes from everyone else to see.

His brother had overdosed.

They found him in his room, dead.

His mother had been the one to call and tell him. He had stayed quiet on the other line of the phone. Then hung up. He couldn't stand hearing her cry.

Now here he sat.

He finally found the energy to stand up and dropped the pillow on the floor. He looked at himself in the mirror and carefully pushed his bangs back behind his ears. The rest of his face looked completely normal. He could smile and it would be a happy smile, but it wouldn't reach the eyes. So he used his bangs to cover them. The dark bags and lines under his eyes were concerning. Mike had actually questions him about nearly twice a day just because of how worried he was about it. If someone saw them they might've thought they were bruised. But no, he was just tired. Very, very tired. 

He didn't like that thought.

It genuinely scared him that he looked that way because of how tired he was. He didn't want to turn out like his brother. 

Then the tears came. Finally all that emotion that had been building up inside finally crawled it's way out. Streams of tears seemed to turn into rivers that rolled down his cheeks and off his chin. Some hit his hands, which were placed on the sink top in front of him. Jeremy let out a shaky sigh before kicking the wall and screaming. He completely disregarded what Mike must've been thinking outside the door. A glass jar was set on the counter holding toothbrushes and toothpaste inside. Jeremy reached over and and threw the jar at the wall. Pieces shattered and cracked on the wall before they hit the floor, only to shatter even more. He let out a pained cry when some of the pieces cut into his bare feet.

He found the closest things next to him and chucked them at the wall. Some things broke while others just bounced off the wall. Blood was smeared on the floor where he stepped. He continued screaming and cursing the world around while Mike tried desperately to get the door open. Mike tried to yell for him to come out, much more panicked now. This wasn't the first time Jeremy had done something like this. The last time he looked himself in his room and tore up every poster, shoved everything off the shelves, and broke nearly everything in sight. When Mike finally got into his room he found Jeremy curled up next to his bed sobbing with his wrist completely slit. The fact that Mike could hear the pained cries and shattering made him worry all the more.

Then there was silence again. Though now it was a lot more intimidating. The crying stopped. The screaming stopped. The swears about Jeremy's father stopped. The shattering stopped. 

Everything stopped.

* * *

**_July 2nd, 1989_ **

_"Happy birthday, Jeremy!" Jeremy's bother, Kaleb, said handing him the small cake. The burnt bottom half of the cake made it clear that Kaleb had made it himself, which Jeremy hadn't been bothered by. The fact that he spent the time to try and make something for him made up for the burnt slice of cake._

_The cake was bitter and tasted like Kaleb had used salt instead of sugar, but it was a good birthday cake. Untill he showed up. Jeremy's father took his own slice of cake and spit out the first bite, "Damn Kaleb, this taste like shit"_

_Kaleb sighed and tried to ignore his father's insults. Jeremy was only just now turning nine, and unfortunately still hadn't realized how bad his father was. Though that may have been a good thing. He didn't know half the things be had done to Kaleb. The things he made him do. The very, very wrong things he did to him. The abuse, the insults, watching him hit his own wife, the inappropriate ways he tried to touch him, all of it that Kaleb had gone through. Jeremy was still innocent and pure. Completely unexposed to all of it._

_"At least I try and do stuff for people," Kaleb mumbled. Which may have been a bad mistake. His father gripped the side of his face and made him look directly at him, "Don't shit talk me boy"_

_Luckily Jeremy had already left the room._

_Kaleb cried as his father beat him. It was normal at this point. Just deal with it and get it over with. The drugs would make it all just fade into one bad dream eventually. He just hoped that one day the bad dream would end. That one day that monster that tormented all his nightmares would finally go away. Everything would disappear. All of it. His life would just fade into some memory in another person's mind. That maybe he would have one happy dream he would never wake up from._

_That everything would finally stop._

* * *

Mike had finally gotten the bathroom door open and was now on the floor with Jeremy. Jeremy had his face shoved into Mike's shirt while he cried. The bathroom floor was now stained with blood and covered in glass and shattered objects. Mike hugged tightly to Jeremy while he tried to wipe away what tears he could. This went on for a while. The occasional work was said. Jeremy would mumble singing about the world being complete shit and how much he hated it at times.

A day later the bathroom had been cleaned thanks to Catie, who offered to help. She stayed at the house while Mike went to work so that be could make sure Jeremy didn't do anything stupid. That whole situation didn't go too well. 

At first things were fine. Catie and Jeremy had become friends and at this point Catie thought Jeremy was doing okay. But jeremy found out one flaw about Catie he could easily use to his own advantage. Catie was short, but still tough. If she got in a fight with just about anyone she could win, mostly due to people not being able to hit her in the right spots because of her height, and her being able to hit places where the sun doesn't shine. 

Jeremy found a weakness in her height. She wasn't able to climb out of the high window on the bathroom. 

Things were quiet and Catie had to check in on Jeremy room every so often to make sure he was still alive. Jeremy snuck his way into the bathroom and climbed on top of the toilet before tossing out a backpack of things he needed. Then he himself jumped out. He grabbed the backpack and threw it on his shoulders before taking off and running as far as he could. 

* * *

**_May 23rd, 1993_ **

_Jeremy's vision blurred as the tears took over. He was shoved into the floor. Hit. Kicked. Abused._

_His father took a tight grip on his hair and pulled him up from the floor. Jeremy winced in pain and closed his eyes tightly, hoping he would open them and this would disappear. Karren, Jeremy's mother, screamed at her husband to stop. Every time she would try to do something Jeremy's father would just throw him down and hit her before going back to Jeremy._

_This happened to be one of those nights were Kaleb was in his room doing drugs and trying to ignore the screams and cries from his living room._

_Jeremy tried to shield his face before his father hit him again. Blood dripped from his body and onto the carpet. Jeremy tried to crawl away but was pulled back once his father gripped his ankles. He kicked him hard in the side and and shoved him over. Really, his father didn't know why it was so fun to take his anger out on his own family. If he were being honest it was probably because of his simple logic; he had an entire family of punching bags, why not go ahead and use them?_

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the beating stopped. Jeremy's father left and made sure to give Karren a hard shove before grabbing a beer and storming out the door. Karren ran over to Jeremy the moment the door slammed shut and pulled him into her arms. "Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry," she mumbled. She buried her face into his fluffy brown hair while she hugged him. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her in return, although his hug was much weaker. His tears and blood soaked into her dress. The pain slowly faded just as the rest of the world did. Jeremy finally blacked out from the loss of blood._

_When he woke up he was downstairs in his room. His room was the basement. Nothing bad, but it wasn't exactly the best. He had managed to make it a lot more like his own personal home with some extra things that had been thrown into the basement. He managed to make a desk out of three large planks of wood._

_His bed was just two mattresses stacked on top of each other. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did look quite off without the headboard and pieces to make it into a real bed it was once supposed to be._

_Jeremy didn't get up once he woke up. He just played there trying to process what had happened._

_What did he do wrong?_

_Did he do something to deserve this?_

_Maybe in some past life he did something really bad and this was karma coming back to nip at him. Actually, nip was an understatement. This was more like karma coming back to stab him and throw him on every painful thing in sight._

_This was a living hell._

* * *

**_November 18th, 1998_ **

Jeremy had been missing for three days. Catie was frantic. She blamed herself for his disappearance and didn't even show up to work just out of pure shame. Mike had tried to tell her it wasn't her fault (Although he didn't blame her a little, but of course would never say that aloud) and still, Catie remained cooped up on her home. 

Mike had gone around town showing a picture of Jeremy trying to see if anyone had seen him recently. Nothing. It was like Jeremy had just vanished from plain sight. He was completely gone.

"I don't know where else to look. I've asked every person I've seen, some I even asked twice. I checked every place in town, I've gone to every shop and home asking if they've seen him and still absolutely nothing," Mike panicked, pacing around the coffee shop. Robin was leaned on the counter, which now had a missing poster of Jeremy sitting on top for customers to see. 

"Mikey, it's been three days. I know you're stressed and worried, but what he did was his one choice. Maybe he just needed a little break," Robin tried to reason. Mike wiped at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. Crying wasn't something he typically did, but Jeremy was worth the tears.

"He wouldn't just vanish, he's not like that."

Robin sighed and looked at the picture. The boy in this photo seemed happy. It had to be at least a year old by now. Jeremy still had his old braces on in the picture (Which had been removed nearly five months ago) and his bangs weren't long enough to cover his eyes completely. Robin saw past that smile. She could see that same smile Jeremy saw, the one that just didn't meet the eyes no matter how hard you tried to make it work. They were sad eyes. Sad and miserable eyes. 

* * *

**_July 15th, 1998_ **

_Jeremy stuffed the things he knew he cared most about into a backpack. He slipped on his dark green hoodie and run up the stairs. He had always said goodbye to his mother and brother a few hours before they had gone to sleep. They knew he was leaving, his father did not._

_Jeremy_ _carefully closed the basement door and took a few steps to the front door, making sure he didn't get caught by his father. Once the door was closed he took off running down the street. A slight sizzle fell from above and slowly soaked his clothes and hair. His bangs stuck to his face and made it hard to see where he was running in the dark._

_Street lights lit up parts of the very dim road and made the rain shine a bright orange and gold color. The rain splattered under his running feet. He crossed the road and heard a car honking at him and cussing him out for not watching where he was going._

_Soon he had reached Mike's house. He walked up the three small porch steps that led to the front door. He hesitated before knocking. Was it weird to show up at this time of night? Nah, this is Jeremy we're talking about. He did weird stuff all the time._

_He knocked on the door and waited for Mike to answer. Would he even be up this late? Suddenly the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard from inside and the door finally opened. Mike had a pair of sweatpants and an old grey t-shirt on._

_"Jeremy? What are you doing here at," Mile looked down at the watch that was around his wrist, "... 3:56 am?"_

_"I need somewhere to stay."_

_Mike looked around his house. It was pretty much shit. Mike wasn't exactly the nearest of people and really wasn't the most reliable for basic things like shopping, even for himself. "Really? You want to stay here?" Mike asked, scrunching up his nose in disgust at his own hous_ _e._

_"You're the only person I know who would even consider letting me stay with them, please Mike"_

_Mike sighed and stepped out of the way for Jeremy to step inside, "Fine... Just don't make me watch all that weird anime crap while you're here"_

* * *

**_November 20th, 1998_ **

Mike jumped up when he heard a knocking on the door. Mike tool some time off of work, well, more of the people at work forced the boss to let him get some time off because of his current situation.

It was almost 2 am and rain was looking down outside. Mike unlocked the door and let out a slight sigh of relief at who he saw.

"I'm ready to come home now," Jeremy said sniffing and crying. His backpack was dragged behind him and only being held with one hand by the strap. His cheeks were red and his bangs were moved out of his eyes. The dark bags underneath were much worse than usual.

Mike didn't say anything, nut instead pulled him into a hug. It had only been five days but to both of them it seemed like five years. "Goddamn Jeremy, don't do that shit to me," Mike said while still clinging tightly to him. Mike pulled his back into the house while Jeremy kept his arms wrapped tightly around his waist 

* * *

**_December 5th, 1998_ **

Things got better over time. Jeremy got a job at Freddy's to keep himself busy. He worked at the counter during the day with another one of the employees, Ty. The funeral for his brother was depressing and cheap. The people who showed up were mostly all Jeremy's family. They didn't seem to care too much. The only people who did care that showed up were Jeremy, Karren, Mike, and Catie (Who had showed up mostly because she still felt bad about the whole "Letting Jeremy run away" thing).

Now Jeremy was again in the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror just like before. After how badly he had looked in the mirror, he had been too scared to look again. More so, he was too scared to move his bangs. They were the one thing that kept people from seeing how badly he really looked underneath it all. They were like a comfort blanket and a reminder that he was still in deep depression all at once. He told himself that he would only cut his bangs off when he was fine with how he was and able to deal with his depression. He would usually end up with the decision of if he was still depressed of if he was really better. Then he'd either cut his bangs, or his wrist. So far his wrist were the only things that had been cut.

He carefully moved his bangs from out of his eyes and pushed them behind his ears. The dark lines under his eyes had faded a little bit. There was still some left but at lest now he didn't have raccoon eyes. He actually looked like a normal kid. Not like he had been slapped, punched, kicked, thrown around, raped. None of it.

He bent down and looked through the small shelves that were aligned under the sink. He found a pair of scissors and took one last glance at the mirror. He looked down at his wrist that had been cut so many times before but these scissors and thought, why hadn't he actually killed himself? Why didn't he just cut himself untill he was dead? What was still keeping him alive? His eyes didn't look sad anymore, bit that didn't mean he felt okay. Then he thought about how his family had treated him. How he'd been in poverty his whole life. How his father was. Then about how he managed to find his way here. He brought the scissors up and took one clean cut.

He cut off his bangs.

* * *

 **Next Update ||** Within the next two weeks.

(7/25/18) - (8/8/18)


	5. The Road Trip. (Christmas in Colorado - Pt. 1)

**_December 20th, 1998_ **

The pizzaria was filled with Christmas decorations and festive specials. The animatronics each had Santa hats and some festive decorations placed over them. Red and green lights hung around the building in almost every room. Small trees with lights were placed by the doors and a sign next to them read, "Merry Christmas, Welcome To Freddy's!"

Snow stuck to the glass doors from the outside and made it hard to see cars coming to the building. It didn't matter much anyways, only a few people were here. Most families were going out to see their friends and other family in different places, not at some party pizzaria. This was the usual case though; Busy in the summer and fall, empty in the winter and spring.

Some kids were sitting by the animatronics listening to the seasonal Christmas songs while their parents sat and chatted amongst themselves. On the other side of the pizzaria, the employees spent their time yelling at The Boss.

"What do you mean I'm not aloud to get some time off for Christmas?" Vincent yelled. "We still have costumers coming in. As long as people are here, so are you! The only way I'd let you go anywhere is if you had some family to visit. And trust me Vincent. I know you don't," The Boss told him. Vincent groaned and lunged at him only to be pushed back by Scott.

Scott had shown up to help try and convince The Boss to let people have some time off for the holidays. "I don't care if I have family or not, I still want some time off," Catie chimed in. Chris was leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for a chance to speak.

"We have customers. We need employees," The Boss said through gritted teeth, placing his hands aggressively on the table. Everyone in the room was standing and complaining. "If Scott still worked here, he'd be the only one to get some time off because he actually has family to see," The Boss continued.

"I don't have family around but I still have a roommate I'd like to spend time with," Mike said. Surprisingly he was the calmest one at the moment. "What about Doll?" Chris asked.

"She's going to see her family in Orlando and they don't exactly like me," Mike shrugged. "Look. Just close down the place for a few days for Christmas so people can get a break," Scott tried to reason. He still had an arm trying to keep Vincent from attacking anyone again and Vincent dug his nails into Scott's wrist while he glared at The Boss. The Boss just huffed and repeated the same things he had been the whole time.

"Unless you have family  _out of the area_ you need to see for the holdings, you're staying here. End of discussion"

Catie huffed and shoved a stack of papers off the desk and flipped him off. "Really?" The Boss sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

Scott tried to think of ways to let people get out of work, but so far anything he thought of could have been rejected by The Boss. "Why can't Mike get time off? He has a roommate, that counts right?" Scott shrugged. The Boss shook his head, "No. He could see him after work. Anyways he works at night, he can see him in the morning"

"What if I have friends I want to see!" Catie argued, "I work during the day, I wouldn't get a chance to see them"

"You only work a few hours, Cat"

"Don't. Call. Me. Cat," Catie complained, "I'm not working on Christmas or on Christmas Eve."

"Then you're fired."

Catie groaned and kicked the side of the desk. "The fuck is your problem? People just want some time off work for the holidays," Vincent was actually on the verge of just stabbing him so they could be done and leave. 

"Why can't I just invite people to come with me?" Scott suggested, mentally smacking himself for it, "I don't know exactly what everyone's plans are but you said if they have people to see then they could get off work"

The Boss was quiet while he glared at Scott. He managed to pull a fake smile and folded his hands together in a mocking fashion, "Well. If you want to invite everyone to Christmas then be my guest. Personally I'd  _love_ to see how this ends"

Scott sighed and looked around at the... Interesting... Variety of people he had just suggested to take with him. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. After all, Scott's family had been asking him to invite some friends - more preferably a girlfriend - to one of their Christmas dinners. At least they were finally getting what they asked for. 

\---

"Are you really doing this?" Vincent asked Scott while the others were chatting together on the other side of the front room. "I guess. This is definitely the biggest mistake of my life, but I suppose having some people I know around is better then just awkward conversation with my parents and siblings. "Your parents have no idea what they're getting into. Did you even tell them?" 

"Yeah, I called. My parents were exited about it since apparently I haven't had any friends since middle school according to my mom," Scott glared down at the floor while he spoke. "So does everyone just drive there on their own?" Catie asked from where the small group was. "Wait," Chris chimed in before Scott could answer, "I actually know a guy from highschool who has a van that can fit everyone. We'd have to cram the bags in the trunk, but it would still be fun! We could have a big road trip!"

"Can I bring Jeremy?" Mike asked, completely disregarding Chris' statement. Scott sighed for about the tenth time in minutes. This was not going to end well. Vincent smirked and nudged Scott in the arm before joining the small group, "Good luck Scotty~"

\---

**_December 22nd, 1998_ **

Scott cringed at watching the bags being crushed by the closing trunk of the van. It was big enough to hold seven people and luckily they only had six people with them.

Catie and Jeremy were in the very back seat - so they could reach the snacks. 

Mike and Chris were in the middle - so they had doors and windows next to them unlike Jeremy and Catie, who had to crawl over the seat to get out of the car.

Scott was driving - he didn't trust anyone else behind the wheel other then himself. 

And finally Vincent was in the passengers seat - so he wouldn't be smashed next to someone and could have his personal space.

The road trip had only been going on for around ten minutes and Scott was already getting pure anxiety. He tried to clear his mind and remind himself that he was doing this to help his friends. Right. That's all this was. Nothing bad or stressful, just a friendly family Christmas.

Right.

Vincent was leaned on a pillow while he tried to ignore everyone in the car with some headphones on. Mike had his feet on the back of Scott's chair and Chris was snacking on a bag of crackers. Jeremy was leaned up in his chair trying to talk to Mike and Catie remained quiet.

* * *

**Hour One.**

Catie was digging through the bags in the trunk trying to grab some snacks. She was unbuckled and completely turned around. "Catie, please just sit down and wait to grab stuff. We can stop somewhere and you can get what you need then," Scott kept glancing back at her from the mirror to keep an eye on what she was doing. He was driving rather slow, which Vincent had made fun of him for multiple times. 

"Oh, calm down. I'm just gonna grab some chips and I'll sit back down," Catie reached further into the pile, hoping she would eventually find the bag of chips she was looking for. She was now to the point of almost falling into the pile of bags. She slid a bit when the car turned and ended up kicking Mike in the back of the head while trying to re steady herself.

"Ow! Catie, what the fuck?"

Jeremy sighed and shoved Catie back down into the seat before he reached back into the trunk to help find the snacks she was looking for. He found then almost instantly and handed them to Catie, "Your welcome"

* * *

**Hour Three.**

"I have to use the bathroom," Chris stated again. "We are nowhere near any buildings so unless you want to go outside, fine. Otherwise shut up and wait," Scott retorted. He was starting to get agitated with everyone in the car. 'Chris' non stop complained about having to use the bathroom, Vincent complaining that he was woken up from his nap and that his headphones stopped working, Mike and Jeremy complaining that they were hungry, and Catie complaining that she didn't feel well because she ate all the food.

"I'll just go outside and get it done," Chris said. The van stopped rather quickly (Luckily there wasn't anyone else on the road) and Chris got out of the van with an exaggerated huff. Everyone waited untill he finally made his way back to the car. "Now will you stop complaining," Scott turned in his seat to glare at Chris. "Yes. Thank you"

Scott turned back around and started to continue driving. "I'm still hungry,"Mike crossed his arms and put his feet back on the back of Scott's chair. "Mike, again. We are in the middle of fucking nowhere and don't have any food," Scott gripped the steering wheel and was visibly trying his best not to yell at every person in the car.

"Well drive faster and we can get some food"

"I'm driving the speed limit. Not any faster"

"The speed limit is 60," Chris scooted up in his seat to see how fast Scott was driving, "You're going 50"

Scott stomped on the gas pedal and went up to about 65 in a few seconds, "You happy now? God, I hope we crash because of you"

"I-I'm still hungry too"

"Jeremy, shut up!"

* * *

**Hour Four.**

"Indiana," Catie pointed to the license plate on the car that had just passed them. "Tennessee," Jeremy added, watching another car go by. The two had started a game of seeing who could find the most amount of states. Most of them were either Utah or Colorado.

Scott had finally found a gas station and stepped to get everyone food - except for Catie. The only issue was that Vincent was still complaining about how his headphones broke. Jeremy had a pair, but wasn't planning on sharing with anyone. He was nice, yes, but he didn't understand the concept of sharing. He bought them, they were his. Vincent broke his so that's his problem, not Jeremy's.

Even if it was Christmas, Jeremy had a right to not share with people he barely knew. "Jere, can I  _please_ use your headphones?"

"Oh, so n-now you say please."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Goddamn it

* * *

**H** **our Five.**

The sky was dark and it had already started to snow. Luckily it wasn't bad, but it was still enough to make the road a challenge to see.

By now Chris was driving. Scott had given up on driving once Vincent had complained enough. Not too many other cars were on the road and the ones that were weren't staying on the road as long as them - either turning off to side roads or stopping at gas stations they passed. 

Frost began to form and wasn't being wiped off by the windshield wipers. "Uh, m-maybe we should just s-stop somewhere," Jeremy suggested. 

"Dude, I've got this completely under control. We'll be fine," Chris said, waving a hand to tell him to chill out. 

As if on cue the car came to a sudden and rough stop. A deer sprinted across the road and away from the car while two smaller ones followed behind. The car spun off road and the side slammed against a tree. 

The car lights flickered before turning off, soon after the entire car itself stopped. "You were saying?" Jeremy complained, rubbing the palm of his hand on a cut in his forehead. 

"Shit, I didn't see that," Chris nearly gasped rather than spoke. Catie was smacked against the seat in front of her gripping on for life. Mike was just frozen completely with his hand grabbing onto Scott's arm, mostly out of instinct. Scott rubbed at his arm that had slammed into the door. Vincent was in genuine and pure shock. If they had hit the tree any harder he would have been the first to die. The tree definitely dented the side of the car and pressed a few broken pieces of glass into his side. 

Chris stepped out of the car to see the damaged that had been done. Scott followed behind. The most damage that had really been done was the broken window where Vincent was seated. 

"What are we suppose to do now?" Scott asked. "I know a guy who can help, don't worry. If I'm right about where we are then he should be just down the road a little ways," Chris said.

"Seriously, do you just know a guy for everything?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

\---

Chris and Catie had started walking up the road to go find this Kenny dude who was claimed to know how to help out. Jeremy was in the back seat trying to patch up his cut and bruise with some bandages they had stuffed away. Mike was still in the seat in front of him, but now turned around trying to help him out as much as he could. Scott had tried to help out but he could have sworn Mike came about two seconds away from hitting him just for touching Jeremy. 

Scott was outside of the car, sitting in the roof. It had finally stopped snowing and the moonlight was back to lighting up the road. If only it had done this earlier then they would be in this mess.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked from the side of the car. He had been plenty patched up from the glass shards that had cut him. A large bruise was visible next to his eye.

"I'm trying to ignore everyone here. That's what," Scott replied with more of an attitude than he intended. Vincent was quiet for a moment. Scott had somewhat hoped he wasn't too harsh. Vincent had almost just died a while ago. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" He finally asked. Scott looked down at him and let out a quiet sigh before scooting over. Vincent climbed his way onto the front of the car and then to the roof next to Scott. 

"It's nice out here when you actually get a chance to look at it. I don't think I've actually been out in the snow in years," Vincent started. Scott really hadn't expected the basic small talk from him.

"Yeah I guess it's nice. It's fucking cold though," Scott pulled his jacket sleeves down more so they went past his hands. The air was very cold, but the wind was calm. 

Scott looked over at Vincent for a moment. This was one of those rare moments were you could see him calm and not trying to stab everyone in sight. His dark green eyes shone in the moonlight. His hair was a purple mess from how he had been sitting in the car before. Scott hated to admit it, but if Vincent wasn't such an annoying dick all the time, he would have genuinely considered him attractive. 

Vincent had three ankle bracelets, two of them were shining in the moonlight and caught Scott's attention. One he had recognized from when they were kids. It was a simple beaded string that he had gotten from his little sister - before the incident.

"What's up with the ankle bracelets?" Scott asked. Vincent moved his leg so he could see them for himself then turned back to Scott, "They're just from different people over the years"

Scott looked at them and tried to determine who they were from. The black and silver stripped band was most likely from Henry. He too had one when they were kids, so it wouldn't be surprising for him to have either an identical one or the same one he used to have. 

The other looked like a small and thin chain that clearly wasn't meant to be an ankle bracelet.

"... Is that my old necklace?" Scott asked. He remembered having broken one during one of their night shifts together in the past. He had given it to Vincent and told him he could have it if he managed to fix it. At the time it still had a complete chain and a small crystal that was attacked to it, but a small part of the chain had snapped. 

"You said I could have it. So I just turned it into an ankle bracelet," Vincent replied. He pulled his legs up to his chest and readjusted himself on the roof. 

"What happened to us?" He asked suddenly. The question completely caught Scott off guard, "Excuse me?"

"We used to be friends. Now half the time we can't even get through one conversation without coming close to killing each other"

Vincent now laid back on the roof. Scott did the same and starred up at the night sky. "We got older. Personally I think it was because of Henry and Will. If they hadn't done all the stupid shit they had done then we wouldn't have even gotten to this point," Scott said. He had never really thought much about it untill now. Looking back at it he could really put the blame of all of this on those two. If they hadn't started the stupid bet to see who would open a business first then they wouldn't have taken it so far. They wouldn't have split up the group. They wouldn't have made the animatronic's. They wouldn't have sabotaged each other's business. Henry's daughter wouldn't have died. Violet wouldn't have been killed. The missing children wouldn't be missing. The bite of '87 would have never happened. Henry wouldn't have killed himself.

None of it.

All because of some stupid bet.

"I hate Will," Vincent said calmly. There wasn't much to question there. Everyone hated their boss at this point.

"Me too," Scott replied. Vincent looked over at him in slight shock. Scott wasn't the type of person to say whether he liked someone or hated someone that often. Even if he did, he would have never used the word "Hate", to him that was just too strong of a word.

"Really? Weren't you two best friends?" Vincent asked. "Yeah, we  _were._ But like I said, we grew up. You and I used to be friends and now we're aren't"

"... We used to be more than friends."

"Don't talk about that."

\---

After what seemed like forever of sitting on the roof waiting for Catie and Chris to return, a car pulled up next to them. They got the help they needed and the car was repaired enough to the point that it could drive again. They didn't do much to fix the dent or the broken window - other than taping some cardboard in its place - and decided to wait untill they had finally stopped to fix the van.

And the road trip continued.

* * *

 **Next Update ||** Within the next two weeks.

(8/7/18) - (8/21/18)

 **Pages ||** 9.2

 **Words ||** 3294


	6. Welp, There Goes The Tree (Christmas in Colorado - Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Note || Just to make sure there isn't any confusion, the "Fredbear Suit" is Golden Freddy. They only call it the Fredbear suit in their world because that's what he was based off of when he was created]
> 
> [Note 2 || I was really hesitant about posting this chapter. The biggest issue was a ship my friend brought up to me. Now personally I hate shipping OC's with known characters. Although a friend of mine brought of a ship between Jeremy and Catie. He knows more about the story plot and actually helps with making some of the ideas and told me he thought they would be cute together. I actually looked into it and agreed they would be cute, but still I'm very annoyed when most people ship their characters with OC's and would find it very hypocritical if I did it.
> 
> So please, tell me what your thoughts are on that, I really do need the advice. If others agree, then I may make that happen. Otherwise their relationship will remain an only friends relationship]

**_September 2nd, 1982_ **

**__** _Henry, William, Vincent and Scott all sat out in the woods. Back in July, they had went off the path more and found a side trail that led to a very small bridge. The bride was only three planks of wood nailed together and thrown across the small section of water, but it was still a bridge._

_They dragged there bikes off the bridge and followed along side the creek. The creek was about ten feet below the ground, making the dirt walls next to them a small barricade from eyesight._

_This is where the boys were now. All hung out together in there now usual spot. After school they would meet up here and have to drag their bikes along with them in the muddy ground next to them. William had carved a bunch of random things into an old tree stump. Really, none of it was important. The most interesting thing he had "Drawn" was a picture of a bear in a top hat._

_"Do you ever wonder how much stuff gets thrown out here?" Henry asked, laying in a patch of dry dirt and grass._

_"Eh, probably just trash," William said, tugging at a total that was poking out of the dirt wall, "What'd you think you'd find? A million dollars? Come on man, it's nothing but dirt and mud out here"_

_Vincent watched William carefully. William was still tugging at the roots of some sort of plant, trying to get it out from the dirt. The tree not to far off above them seemed to sway every few tugs. The tree wasn't big, but still tall. It was most likely only about three or four years old._

_Scott was trying not to get dirt on his clothes at the moment. If he came home covered in mud and water then his mom would never let him out of the house again. Especially since he wasn't aloud out in this far in the woods._

_"It's people like you who are the reason all the cool stuff in the woods is never found. What if a hundred years ago some Indian tribe came running along this path and dropped a bunch of supplies? Well you know what would happen, nothing. Because everyone would be sitting here thinking, well I bet it's only trash out here, and then they'd move on and leave," Henry outstretched his arms and rested them on the ground. His ankles were digging into the mud nearby and covering the back of his shoes. He didn't seem to mind to much, maybe he thought if he dug his ankle deep enough he would find some of this "Indian Treasure". This wasn't the first time the group had heard this story, he used the same example with nearly every place they go. When they went to the park, "What if there's Indian Treasure?" . When they went to each other's houses, "What if there's Indian Treasure?" . When they went to stores, "What if there's Indian Treasure?". It always annoyed Scott, calling it "Indian Treasure" wasn't even the right term for the things he wanted to find._

_William finally fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The root remained in his hand and now torn out of the dirt wall. Some dirt came out of the wall in clumps while the rest stayed in place. The small tree overhead started to lean over before falling over the side and into the creek, making a loud splash in the shallow water. Everyone's eyes turned in his direction quickly._

_William now had his butt covered in mud and the rest of him covered in creek water. "Really? What was the fucking point of that?" Henry complained, wiping some of the splashed mud of his face._

_William turned around and shrugged, throwing the root off in the creek and letting it float away. Henry grit his teeth at the second splash the root made and again wiped the mud off of himself._

_"I'm going home, I need to take a bath and clean my clothes before my mom gets home and starts wondering where I've been," Henry grabbed his backpack and made his way over to his bike, "I'm also telling your mom you killed a tree"_

_Henry left the sight and William followed soon after with nothing more than a quick wave and goodbye._

_Vincent watched him take off towards the bridge and up the small hill before going out of sight completely._

_"Are you ever going to tell them," Vincent asked._

_Scott stayed quiet. This was a conversation her had been trying to avoid. As of now, him and Vincent had been together for three months._

_"No."_

_"Not like, ever?"_

_"... No."_

_Vincent huffed and blew some hair out of his face, "Well you can't keep something like that a secret forever"_

_"Yes I can, even if I have to run off to another state,"  Scott crossed his arms and turned to Vincent. Vincent didn't seem to care about the whole situation that much. He wasn't worried about someone picking on him or saying rude things about the relationship. If someone did do something about it, he could've just cut them like he did to the last kid that called him a fag._

_Scott on the other hand, cared too much. He wouldn't talk about relationships. He wouldn't say much to Vincent unless it was just the two of them. He wouldn't talk to nearly anyone because of the pure fear of someone finding out about it. Being gay (or even bisexual) wasn't normal here. Especially in their town. The people weren't all just homophobic and racist, it was just the way everyone was. The adults seemed more understanding though, the only people Scott was too worried about were the kids at school. They all treated nearly everyone like shit._

_"Why can't we tell Henry or William? They're our friends, it's not like they'll pick on us," Vincent grabbed both of Scott's arms and tried to calm him down. Everytime Vincent tried to bring stuff like this up Scott would start thinking too much and make himself panic. Only 15 years old an already having to deal with these types of problems._

_"No, Henry would just tell whatever girlfriend he has and then she would spread around the rumors and then everyone else would know. William is just judge mental"_

_Scott tried to shrug Vincent off, but that failed. Vincent just held on tighter to him before quickly kissing him on the cheek, "Not everyone is a judgement asshole you know. It's not like we're the only people like this in the entire world"_

_"It's... It's just not a good time"_

_Vincent sighed and let Scott go. He grabbed his backpack and handed Scott's to him. Scott staying in place for a moment before turning to Vincent. "You coming or not?" Vincent held out a hand and waited for Scott to join him._

_Scott sighed and took a few steps forward, shyly grabbing Vincent's hand. People weren't around and nobody ever went through the woods but them most of the time._

_They walked out of the woods and went their own ways home. Scott never thought something Vincent said would make him think so much. He was right, the chances of them being the only people that were... well, like them, was very small._

_Even with those words still repeating in his mind, one thing seemed louder than it all. What would happen if someone did find out?_

* * *

**_December 23rd, 1998_ **

"What do you mean the Fredbear suit is worse? Freddy is clearly the worse one there," Chris said, arguing with Mike about who was the worst animatronic at Freddy's, "Did you not see what that thing did to Scott? He has about a hundred scars it," Mike stated.

"Wow, thanks for the reminder," Scott mumbled.

"No, the Freddy suit he got stuffed in is what caused the scars, not the Fredbear suit"

"Guys, seriously, this was a very traumatic event for me."

The two ignored Scott and continued the disagreement, "Yes but who caused Scott to almost die? The Fredbear suit. That's who," Mile continued. How could Chris even possibly think Freddy was the worst?

"You both suck."

Catie leaned over and smacked Mile on the arm, then nudged towards Jeremy. Luckily he had a pair of headphones in and hadn't just heard the conversation they were having. If he would have heard it, there would have been a lot of questions and freaking out. 

"You both need to chill out. Besides,  _Foxy's_ the worst animatronic to deal with"

"Foxy doesn't do shit to me," Mike said, folding his arms. "Maybe he's just gay for you," Chris winked. "That is wrong. On so many levels. Who the fuck would even - just, ew. Stop," Mike said before turning back to Catie, "I still think the Fredbear suit is the worst"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I fucking hate you."

\---

The car finally came to a stop. Scott's parents house was a very basic home with two floors. All the windows were covered by curtains and blinds from the outside. 

The house fit in with the rest of the houses in area. The same shape and size as every other house, but with a different coloring. This house happened to be a pale blue and the shutters were gold. 

The second Scott stepped out of the car an older lady, most likely his mother, come running out the front door and pulled him into a hug.

She was a short and chubby lady. Clearly Korean based on the simple details of how her body look. Her black hair was tied up into a bun. Small pieces of hair fell out of the bun and sat on her shoulders. She had jeans and a baggy sweater on. Somehow she managed to step out into the cold and snow covered yard with only Socks, but she lived in Colorado, maybe she was just used to it.

Another girl ran out of the house and waved hello, keeping a small distance. She looked past Scott and at the group and again waved. She looked similar to his mother but only younger. 

As the others stepped out of the car Scott's mom introduced herself to each person, except for Vincent since she had known him for years already. Even if she only saw him during Scott's childhood, he was definitely an unforgettable kind of person. She seemed particularly happy with Catie, until she realized she was 19 (Henley had hopes of meeting a girlfriend this year, turns out she was just stuck with a Catie).

"Hello, welcome to Colorado!" She shocked each person's hand and smiled, "I'm Henley. It's so nice to have some guest over for Christmas, most years it's only our small family"

Scott's mom, now known as Henley, pushed the other girl up closer and allowed her to say hello to everyone, "This is my daughter April. Her and her husband and daughter are going to be joining us on Christmas day. She's only visiting today"

The group smiled and waved. All of them were starting to regret there outfit choices, Colorado was hella cold.

After going inside and seeing the place each person was given a place to sleep. Unfortunately for them, there were only two guest rooms and a couch. The rooms were picked mostly for conscience reasons. Catie and Jeremy both slept with the TV on, Mike and Chris hated having any noise or lights around them, Vincent didn't like the dark, and Scott didn't like sleeping in unfamiliar places. 

This led to Catie and Jeremy sharing a room (Although they slept with a pillow between them and made sure to keep their distances), Mike and Chris shared a room, and Vincent and Scott took over the living room. Scott was only comfortable with the couch since it was the same one his parents had always had, even when they used to live in Utah. 

The afternoon went by quickly. Chris finally took the car to a shop to have fixed. Luckily it was an easy fix to make it decent. Even if the car had needed an extra day, they wouldn't have been working on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.

Henley finally got a chance to introduce everyone. Greg was her husband, but not her kids original father. April was with her husband Elliot and their three year old daughter Anastasia. Anastasia decided to cling to Jeremy for most of the night - well. More so Jeremy's fluffy hair. Holly (Scott's other sister) was with her two sons Daniel and Damien. Her husband died of cancer a few years back.

Only the group was staying at the house, Scott's siblings either lived close by or they had gotten a place to stay. 

The sleeping portion of the night was fine, but waking up the next morning was a whole different scenario.

* * *

**_December 24, 1998_ **

When everyone woke up, Henley had already started making breakfast for everyone. Very basic stuff though, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a few different types of each thing. 

The room though, was now  _covered_ in Christmas items. The tree was set up in the kitchen close by to the table. The table itself had a different cloth over it than the day before and lights were around the rest of the house. 

"I hope y'all slept well. I wouldn't want any of our guest to be unhappy," Henley said, straitening out her Christmas themed dress. She was wide awake and ready to start the day. Everyone else simply replied in slight hums and tired groaning. 

"How does anyone wake up this early?" Chris complained while laying his head down on the table. "Welcome to my life," Mike mumbled, taking a sip of coffee and sliding one over to Chris. 

"S-So, how long does this last?" Jeremy asked, taking a seat next to Mike. "What do you mean? It's Christmas, you just celebrate meaningless shit and give out gifts you didn't want to buy for people and pray you make it through the day," Mike shrugged.

Jeremy took his coffee from him and claimed it as his own. Everyone got their own food and took a seat. The first few minutes was awkward. People ate quietly and tried to ignore each other. 

Untill Henley made her first attempt at talking. "So, how come y'all didn't stay home for Christmas?"

Everyone glanced around at each other, then back at Henley. "None of us had better plans," Catie shrugged. It was sad, but true. They all couldn't have had a better time than this, and this was them awkwardly eating breakfast together. 

"Well, I hate to be a bit of a bummer on the first conversation starter, but um, could you please explain what happened with all the scars, Scott?"

Scott stopped and looked at Henley. He hadn't even thought about it, he didn't mention much about it to her when it even happened. The most she was informed was that her son was in the hospital due to accidents at work. Scott was covered in odd patterned scars (mostly on his arms and legs) and had a consistent limp. 

"It, uh, it was just something that happened at work," Scott mumbled. "Well I know that, but what happened?"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it. It was something that happened at work and I quit my job, end of story," Scott hated having to lie. He wanted to tell his own mother the truth, but how would she react to him telling her he was attacked by an animatronic and stuffed into a Freddy suit? 

"Well shouldn't that one friend of yours do some thing about that? He owns the place after all, he should be able to figure these things out-"

"Mom. I said I didn't want to talk about it"

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Henley raised her hands defensively. Greg finally decided to chime into the conversation, unfortunately. Most things he said were about sports or some kind of political event going on. The most recent things he had been talking about was whatever impeachment stuff was going on with Bill Clinton. Nothing that the others knew too much about.

"You quit your job? Well, how are you going to support yourself? Nobody wants to be with someone who can't even keep a job. You're too picky, Scott," Greg said, shuffling through his newspaper before begining to mumble to himself, "God damn impeachment. This is just stupid"

"I don't need a job right now, I'm doing fine," Scott said. Really, was all the attention just on him this morning?

"So any of you have a girlfriend? Mike? Jeremy? ... Catie?" Henley asked the group. Mike snorted at the mentioning of Catie being a lesbian. "Excuse me, but no. I don't have a girlfriend... Anymore," Catie mumbled the last part before quietly taking a bite of her pancake. "I have a girlfriend, she's in Orlando right now," Mike explained. Jeremy shrugged, in his translation: no, no he did not have a girlfriend. 

Scott glanced at Vincent for a second across the table, only to find him glancing back. Scott moved his gaze to a different direction and tried to ignore the fact that he was gay and his family was asking about a girlfriend. Honestly, Catie could've gotten a girlfriend easier than he could. 

"Scott, what about you? Anyone you're seeing?" 

"... No."

"Awe, why not? You're a nice guy, you could get a girlfriend easily," Henley leaned on the palm of her hand and moved her empty plate away. 

Vincent actually laughed. It was a quiet and quick laugh, but it was still noticeable. Scott shot him a glare before he noticed Catie also trying to hide her laughter. Everyone other than Scott's parents either had been told he was gay or simply figured it out over time. It didn't take two thoughts about it to figure out whether he liked boys or girls. 

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Scott hoped it was good enough for them to just except it as an answer and leave him alone. "You're in your thirties, you should be trying to find someone"

Scott could actually feel his heart racing. He wanted to be mad at his mom for pressuring him into this situation, but she didn't know. That made the whole thing worse, Scott wanted to tell her but he knew his family well enough at this point. Henley was someone he really couldn't tell if she would be good about it or completely ditch him and never talk to him again. Greg was different, he knew he would never speak to him again.

"Is there any  _girl_ you had in mind?"

"No."

"You're telling me you don't even at least know another single  _girl_ your age?"

"Nope."

"Well I could find a nice  _girl_ to set you up with."

"I don't like girls."

Everyone stopped. Well, except for Chris who almost chocked on his coffee.

The room was dead silent other than the sound of the clock sitting on the wall nearby. Every tick seemed to get louder with each passing moment. "Well...," Catie rocked back awkwardly in her chair and tried to think of absolutely anything to say.

"Oh my...," Henley leaned back in her chair and rested her hands in her lap. 

"You what!" Greg asked, putting down the newspaper. His eyes were narrow and he had a noticeable disgusted look on his face. His hands hit the table with enough force to knock over a candle.

And thank God too.

Whether it was a Christmas miracle or just something destined to happen, it definitely stopped all the attention on Scott. The tree was on fire. 

"Good job Greg!" Henley complained quickly getting up to try and put out a fire. Every got up and moved away from the tree. A button was placed on the floor for people to press their foot on when they walked, it made it so that Christmas songs would play when you walked by the tree. This was just horrific.

The tree was burning while a distorted version of Jingle Bells played. 

"Well, Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Next Update ||** Within the next two weeks.

(8/21/18) - (9/4/18)

 **Pages ||** 10.2

 **Words ||** 3563


	7. A Change In Opinion.

_[Caution - This story includes graphic moments, cursing/swearing, lgbtq+ characters, character death, sexual references/moments, and topics of abuse (mental and physical abuse, rape)]_

_[The characters are based both off of the games and the Rebornica AU. This version of the characters and story is not cannon.]_

* * *

**_dͯͦe͒̅̎͂̇̈c̢͌ͦ̑̾e͛mͭ̒͞b͛͒́̚e͛rͯ̂̃̚҉ 25 ̧̾ͧͨͯ̽,  ͧͤ̌̏͢1982.ͭ͌ͣ͊_ **

_the sky was dark and covered in clouds. the moonlight shone behind along with the stars. snow fell quietly on the grounds and stuck to the pieces that had  already piled nearly a foot high._

_hcirtsams aws bauot ot ebocem osemnose eladt afoviret ohilady._

_every home was quiet. most people had found there ways into their beds and fallen asleep by now. kids in the neighborhood had just spent and entire day listening to the wonderful and yet fake stories of santa bringing presents to their homes._

_the only home that was still lively and about was the bishop home. at this point vincent knew the truth of christmas. all the lies that were told each year to young children. the parents and family would all listen to kids tell things about the holiday and would simply nod. they had already had the fun spoiled for themselves as well. it was only a matter of the before it happened to their kids as well._

_mrs. bishop was a nice young lady who was loved by all she met. she was also the whole reason her family was so wealthy. her father had owned multiple businesses in town and she had earned plenty of inheritance when he passed on. mr. bishop was a tall man with a well mannered attitude. vincent wasn't liked much at home. violet was a young girl who didn't say or do much of anything._

_vincent didn't act like his family wanted him to. most days he would try and forget they even existed and they did the same._

_that christmas was the first in many years that they had spent actually talking. that is if you considered the occasional "hello" to each other in the halls and a subtle head nod in return. either way, it was a form of communication._

_everyone finally went to bad after they had gone through gifts from visiting family. they didn't have to many people anyways. the most that ever showed up was grandma bishop and their weird uncle tommy that no one really knew who's uncle he was._

_htne htree aws a nkcok ta gte odro._

_no_ _other noises went through the home._

_the silence was almost intense. you_ _would have been able to hear a penny drop on the other end of the house._

_the front door was slowly picked open._ _not many people would have wanted into this home._

_the house was nice and large, but there wasn't much inside. it was just as empty as it was silent._

_the doors carefully opened without a single creak. some snow made its was through the bottom of the doorway._

_the intruder found there way around the dark room. they stepped up the large set of stairs and tried to not make any loud noises with their large boots._

_vincent had his bedroom door cracked open. the intruder peeked in for a second, then turned to mr. and mrs. bishops room._

_eh idndt awtn ivcnnet ot ide ujts eyt._

_the door opened and the intruder pulled the knife from his back pocket. his own heart was racing. maybe this was to much. maybe this wasn't necessary. but it was. he needed the money. he needed to do this._

__ǝ̪̜̤͔͔͓̗̥͖̬͙̩̝̤͇͇̣̗̻͒ͪ́̆̓̑̊ͫ͌̄̃͑͆̊ͨ͢͢͟͞ɥ̉͒̂ͦ̃̉ͨͯ̏̉ͮ͏̢̲̻̼̤͉̳̝̫̭̩̮̝̞̱̯ͅ ̶̳͔̦̮̭̙͎͕̪̣̳̙̤̯ͬ͑̽ͣ̋͑ͥ̿ͤ̉͗̑ͬ̀͋̒̎ͧ̕͢͞͡ ן̷̨͙̠͚̮̜̼̮̠̝͖̙̻̠̆͐̚ p̸̶͈̥̞̐͊ͧ͗̈ͬͥ̂ͤ͑̓͑̄̏̎͡ǝ̶̛̞̹͈͚͕͋͗̏̈͋̿̉͗͞͞͠ɹ̶̮̗̙̝̙̰̮͍̻̼͈̱͔͙̦͖̘̬̫̃̆̅ͬ̆̆̌͒̉̇̉̔̒͌̏ǝ̢̨̹̣͖͓̪̹͇͎͎̠̙̺̹̥̥͑̔ͣ͑̀̿̔̾̇͑̑́͘͟p̴̧̗̗͉̥̳̻̣̾͐ͭ̂͌̀̔ͣ̇͘͞ɹ̶̮̗̙̝̙̰̮͍̻̼͈̱͔͙̦͖̘̬̫̃̆̅ͬ̆̆̌͒̉̇̉̔̒͌̏u̴̘̲͈̪̠͑͛͆̄̍ͫ͋̍̇̄͂ͥ́ɯ̨͖̺̩ͮ́̿ͬ̐̃̄̾̓̒̈̚͘͘̕ ɯ̧̘͔͚̺͈͎̜̠̻̓̌ͫͭ̐̃ͣͩ̐̏̿ͭ̅̆ͬ́̅͑̓̀ͪ̕͝͏̢̖̻͎̞̰̹̝̱̭̟̯̞ı̴̧̯͙͍͖̣͎̺̻̟̬ͭͮ͋̎͆̾͋̏ͧ̂͑ͥ͗ͫ̋ǝ̪̩̭̹͎̤͖̬̺̖͍̺̖͗ͥ͊̏͑̍̌̓͆ͫͩ̈́ͯ̑̽̕͜͜͞ɥ̵̴̯̰̼͕͖̣ͧ̍̂ͤ͆́̄ͦͥ͊̀ ̴̵̼͍͔̺̜ͭ̓̒͛̎̚̕̕ʇ̡̠͍̰̲̹͈̣̠̲͖͓ͫ̌͒ͩͯ̋ͩ͢

 

* * *

**_December 25, 1998_ **

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Henley opened the door for April and the kids and let them inside. "Merry Christmas mom," April leaned and hugged her mom, giving her a small peck on the cheek. 

"Present are going in the living room by the couch," Henley pointed towards the living room and watched Anastasia take off towards the living room. "Why not under the tree?"

"We had some... Incidents yesterday"

April nodded and walked info the living room with her presents. Elliot smiled and brought the presents he was carrying into the living room. 

April smiled and waved at Jeremy when she saw Anastasia walking around him and patting his head. She was telling some sort of story while she walked. During the time she had met Jeremy a few days before she had been coming up with a story about someone named Jeremy that was the king of floof hair. 

"So king Jemy told the floofy guards to fight the unfloofu monster that was... Um... attacking the kingdom of puffiness and stealing the puff and fighting the guys and... Being a big meany unfloofu. Also I loth my tooth yetherday. But the monster was being attacked and then he was fought by the floof guards and turned intho a pillow bear and they all become friend and eat candy together," Anastasia continued patting Jeremy's hair and circling as he story went on, stopping only once to show him her now missing tooth. For such a young age Jeremy figured she knocked the tooth out on her own, especially since it wasn't loose a few days earlier. 

"She's been talking about you since we left, I think you're her new favorite person," April stated, taking a seat close by on a chair. Mike was sitting on the couch watching Anastasia circle Jeremy and tell her story of floof guards. This had been just about the second most entertaining thing this entire trip. 

Henley found her way back into the kitchen where Chris, Catie, and Scott were. Catie and Chris were playing a drawing game at the kitchen table. Catie happened to be an awful drawer and Chris happened to be a fantastic drawer, it definitely made the game better. Scott was leaned on the kitchen counter watching his mom run back and forth through the kitchen trying to organize Christmas dinner. Most of the food was reheated from the day before since Christmas dinner had to be moved a day later thanks to the fire starting. Luckily it wasn't bad, but the tree was now gone.

"Is he just going to stay upstairs all day?" Scott asked, referring to his now very upset father. 

"I don't know Scott, he's moody"

"No, he's homophobic"

Henley sighed and looked at the stairs as if Greg would walk down at that very second and apologize for the way he acted. Although she knew better then that. Life wasn't some story book where everything just happened the way you wanted. Life didn't always have those moments were someone decides to except someone the way they are just because they're family. The world doesn't let things work that way, not in real life.

"He'll come around eventually," She knew it was a lie. One big fat lie that would make her stomach ache all day because she had said it to her own son. 

Henley had no real problem with it. She just didn't understand it. If that was how you were fine, but she didn't get the idea of two guys... well, having sex... or even two girls having sex. But not all relationships have to have extremely sexual things involved, simply caring about someone was enough. Though she still had a right to question that, right?

Greg was simply disgusted. There was nothing more than that. 

Vincent was outside on the porch. Snow covered his shoes and lower portion of his pants. He hoped so much that maybe this Christmas he could get his mind off of what happened. Forget that last Christmas he spent with his family. Forget that moment he found his parents completely murdered. Not the kind of murdered where they were only stabbed and left to bleed out, no. This was brutal. 

His own mother had been sliced open and his father had his throat slit. Blood stained the bed and floor. He could still remember seeing his mothers lifeless eyes staring straight at him as though he had done it. The sounds of police sirens still rang in his ears. The memory was all too clear. 

He thought if he left his house and came here things wouldn't bother him as much. But they still did. He actually thought this was worse. He had already almost grew up with Scott's family, and everyone at the pizzaria he had known even before he started working there, everyone here might as well of been family. And that hurt. It hurt to see everyone so happy together. The thought that his real family was gone. By now he was the last one left. It made the feeling hurt worse.

It wasn't untill Vincent noticed the door open had he finally started to notice what was going on around him. Scott had finally given up on talking to his mother. She kept reminded him stuff like, "That's your father, he'll come around eventually". That got annoying quick.

"You alright?" He asked, kicking some snow with his foot. Vincent shrugged. He hadn't noticed how cold he had gotten. His face hurt from the chilling winds and his hands were shaking. The hoodie he had on clearly wasn't enough to stay warm in. 

"I've been better," Vincent replied bitterly. Scott knew exactly why he hated Christmas, he just wanted to avoid it. 

Scott took a seat next to Vincent on the porch and shoved some snow away from him with his now glove covered hand. 

"The world fucking sucks."

Vincent rubbed his hands together and tried to stay as warm as he could. The snow was cold and felt like tiny needles were poking at his hand each time a snowflake landed. Vincent wasn't much of a fan of the idea of needles, it was probably the only thing that could get him scared.

"The world doesn't suck. It's the people in it that do," Scott replied, folding his arms and pulling his knees up. The wind blew stronger with every few breezes and then settled down again. "It's been 16 years since it happened and there is still no suspects to who did it other than me. People are fucking sick if they think I killed my own parents," Vincent said while he pulled the jacket around him tighter. "I don't think you did. At least that's one person on your side"

Scott looked over at Vincent trying to stay warm and sighed before mentally considering stabbing himself for what he was about to do. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Vincent didn't object and actually cuddled up against him. 

It was only to keep them from freezing. Nothing more. Maybe, nothing more.

* * *

**_January 13th, 1984_ **

_The dumb bet of who would open a business first had finally gotten intense._

_Henry dropped out of school and found his way into making animatronics. His recent increase in money as certainly helpful._

_The first one he created was Baby. A very basic animatronic that was going to be the star of the show. Then he created Ballora. More and more were made in the process. Funtime Freddy was his least favorite of the bunch, his system would constantly crash and need to be rebooted. If you didn't restart him, he just got all glitchy and stuttery over time. It would gradually get worse untill he would finally shut down to the point you couldn't turn him back on without actually taking him apart and fixing him. So Henry just left him alone most days._ __

_Things were going great for him. The animatronic's were built, he was going to start renting them out for parties to use, and he had already gotten some people to work with him. By people, that meant Vincent._

_Everyone else he had hires had gone through some... Accidents with the animatronics. A few deaths even._

_Although the only real problem was the animatronic's themselves. They had started to get their own personalities. This wasn't the best arrangement for Henry. Ballora seemed very... Dark? She never liked to talk to others and when she did the things she said all sounded like every word had a deeper meaning. Funtime Freddy got a bit questionable. He certainly got annoyed easily. Funtime Foxy was shy, a pure introvert. The only times he ever talked was when nobody wanted him to. Plus he was loud. Henry had tried multiple times to fix the volume or do anything to make him a little quieter, but every time he just seemed to get louder._

_Luckily Henry had Vincent working with him. Vincent was still quiet and busy with life in school most days, but he chose to help anyways._

_He was the one who had actually programmed the animatronics, Henry just took all the credit._

_William on the other hand, had been working on some animatronics of his own. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Henry had been rather upset over this and figured he copied his Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon. Although the animatronic's themselves were too different to be claimed as the same characters. The only real similarity was the name and animal choice._

_Scott helped with William. Unfortunately this led to some relationship conflict._

_"I can't believe you actually decided to help him," Vincent complained._

_"He's my best friend, I care about him."_

_"Really? More than you care about me?"_

_Scott faltered and tried to think about what to say. Vincent only thought William was some low life loser who had nothing better to do with his life other than copy Henry's ideas. Scott thought that Henry was a liar that was going to ditch Vincent the first chance he got. Henry had never been one to stay committed to his friends. He always left them once they were no longer needed._

_"That's not what I mean_ _t... You know how I feel about Henry, he's no good," Scott has currently been trying to reason with Vincent for the last hour. "Then what did you mean? You clearly aren't worried about what I think. Will is your best friend and Henry is mine, not everything revolves around your opinion."_

_"I never said things did, I didn't want you being around him because I care, he's just gonna ditch you the second he can."_

_"He's not that much of a jerk."_

_"Vincent, people have died there, open your fucking eyes! This man's a sociopath with some pretty twisted thoughts going on in his mind! Who knows when you'll be the next person dead there," Scott hated saying things like this about people he had known his entire life. It made him feel like he was just as bad for even being around him for so long and never doing anything about it._

_Vincent felt offended with each thing Scott said. He was one of the few people he trusted in the world, and hearing this from him hurt._

_"This isn't working out."_

_"... Seriously? Because of this? You can't fucking listen to me about anything, all I've been doing is trying to help you and you're going to his side?" Scott felt his heart break after hearing those words. He wasn't even upset, he was just mad about it._

_"You're not helping, you're just telling me my friend is shit! ... You know what, I'm fucking done. Have fun helping Will, I'm going home. Don't talk to me," Vincent sighed and started to leave. This was about the fifth time they had talked about this same thing. Nothing ever changed. They both had their opinion and they stuck with them. And for the first time, Scott didn't try to stop him from leaving._

* * *

**Next Update ||** Within the next two weeks.

(9/4/18) - (9/18/18)

 **Pages ||** 8.1

 **Words ||** 2623

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit || The next chapter is being delayed for personal reasons, nothing bad, but I'm sorry for the hold up]


	8. Catie.

_[Caution - This story includes graphic moments, cursing/swearing, lgbtq+ characters, character death, sexual references/moments, and topics of abuse (mental and physical abuse, rape)]_

_[The characters are based both off of the games and the Rebornica AU. This version of the characters and story is not cannon.]_

* * *

**_New Years, 1998_ **

Everyone finally went back to their own homes after Christmas, and couldn't of been happier. The trip ended with everyone being tired and missing their own beds. The house wasn't bad, the trip wasn't bad, it was just plain out tiring. Scott still didn't talk to his dad.

Although some things had ended well, Scott and Vincent didn't exactly hate each other anymore - The Boss made sure to take some serious note on that. 

Mike spent most his time with his girlfriend, Robin. None of the others had seen her yet except for Jeremy. Hell, all they knew about her was that she was nicknamed "Doll" by literally everyone. Thankfully though, The Boss finally decided to give him some time off after he threatened to sue the place for many, many incidents.

Chris was still Chris. Although he had had some interesting interactions with an animatronic talking to him that had left him a little shaken up. Apparently Freddy wasn't as much of an annoying asshole as he thought.

Then there was Catie. That Christmas had been the first one she spent without her family since she was a baby. 

It wasn't something she liked to talk about often. Anything in her personal life wasn't something she discussed. Her family had always been a bit distant since she moved away from home, but they always spent every holiday together. That phone call telling her mother she wouldn't be spending Christmas there was heartbreaking. Though she took it well and understood Catie had a life with her own friends. 

So now here Catie was out back of the old pizzaria. The back section was very poorly fenced. The Bosses car and a large trash bin were the only thing outside. The rest was an awfully painted parking lot no one used. 

The back of the building was just brick. Some weeds were growing in a small space between the pavement and the bottom of the wall. It looked so bland and ugly that you could've never guessed it was a happy children's pizzaria. 

Catie had a baseball bat in one hand and a baseball in the other. She tossed the ball up, swung the bat, and watched the ball hit the wall with a loud "thud!". The ball only bounced back a few feet before rolling off nearly in her direction. The brick wall remained unharmed from the hit, but the ball seemed to be falling apart from the years of being used. 

This was how Catie spent her lunch break. 

She tossed the ball again and with another hard swing watched it hit the wall, but much higher this time, and roll back to her. By this point she had to have been out her for nearly fifteen minutes doing the same thing. Throw, swing, repeat.

It wasn't untill the backdoor opened that she had been pulled back into reality. The ball hit the wall close to the doorway. "The Boss said he wants everyone inside," Chris said, flinching slightly from the baseball being so close. Catie nodded and leaned her bat against the wall. She wasn't ever worried about losing it or having someone steal it, everyone here knew it was hers. 

Catie followed Chris back inside and saw all of the day shift standing in the main entrance. "What are we doing?" She asked Chris while they entered. Chris merely shrugged, "Not sure."

The Boss finally walked out of his office and smiled at the sight of everyone here. His smile was fake, but everyone excepted it as the best he could do. 

A younger girl stood next to him, possibly get early twenties. He put a hand on her shoulder and gestured towards her, "Everyone, I wanted you to meet your new employee - Kathy!"

Everyone was completely emotionless towards it. She was either going to quit or get fired for yelling at some little kid.

"Kathy is my niece, she'll be staying in Utah for a short while before she goes back off to Maine. Untill then, she works here," The Boss continued. 

Kathy was skinny and tall. Her pale blond hair curled over her shoulder. Large round earrings could be seen from within the curls as well. Her facial features seemed like a much nicer - and more feminine - Catie. 

"Cat, you'll be helping her out so she can get situated here," The Boss stated. Catie smiled and nodded. _Don't call me Cat._ The others smiled and waved politely. 

"You all are welcome to get back to your shifts, Cat, break times over for you. Start getting to know each other or whatever it is you girls do," The Boss waved them off and made his way back to his office. It was like watching a rare and endangered species trudge back into their den, never to return untill the next big event (which was again, very rare). 

"So my uncle introduced me as Kathy, but I usually go by Katie," Kathy stated. Catie sighed, but kept the smile, "Actually, I think I'll just stick with Kathy. My name's Catie"

"Oh, I thought he said it was Cat-"

"I don't like to be called Cat."

"Well, I think we can make a compromise while I'm here, I'll be Katie, you be Cat," Kathy finished that sentence and begun to walk to the hallway, spinning on her heels.  _If she's gonna call be a cat, might as well call her a bitch._

* * *

**_August 11, 1994_ **

_As Catie watched the boys baseball coach step into the high school lunchroom, her heart nearly skipped a beat. Unlike other girls, who's heart skipped because of the "Hot" looking coach, Catie simply had a passion for baseball._

_She pushed a tuff of her recently cut hair behind her ear. A few boys sat at the table with her and one boy, Nathaniel, nudged her arm, "Hey Case, think you made the team?"_

_Catie shrugged in response. She had been posing as a boy her for nearly a week just so she could play baseball. Not a single person questioned her. They all just thought she was a small boy._

_The coach pulled out a sheet of paper and cleared his throat, "Attention students! I'm going to be reading off the new members of this year's team. I'll give you your additional information after school tomorrow during our first meet"_

_"First we have, Joshua Bailing, Ishmael Iggurus, Nathaniel Stuarts," Nathaniel pumped his fist in the air and let out a quiet "Yes!"_

_The couch continued with the names and failed at pronouncing a few, "... And finally we have Cas Prior. All of you stay after school tomorrow and I'll get you situated"_

_The coach left the room and left everyone to their lunches. "Yo, Cas, can you believe Isiah made the team? Dudes a loser," some kid asked from across the table. Really, Catie didn't give a damn who made the team unless they would good._

_"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see y'all tomorrow," Catie got up and dumped her tray before walking over to a different table. A female friend of hers sat alone and isolated by books. "You know Crystal, you can't just stay in your head all day," Catie pushed the book away from her hands._

_"Yeah, yeah I know. I was reading about important things though, not like it was some dumb book," Crystal said, shoving a fork full of peaches in her mouth._

_Catie leaned over the table and read a small heading in the bottom, "A helpful book for youth in need for a gender change. Read to help find your true identity"_

_Catie couldn't say much about the whole Transgender thing. She was pretending to be a boy after all. Either way, having Crystal as a friend made it so much more helpful to fit in with the guys. They all probably thought she was over here flirting. Fine with her, just gives them all the more reason to believe she's male._

_Crystal still had shoulder length blonde hair and an average styled dress. If she wore anything different her parents might have killed her. So she went through it until she would finally get the chance to be herself._

_"Well, you made the team, how you feeling?"  Crystal asked. Catie shrugged and smiled, "Great. I've worked so hard for this and I can't believe it actually worked."_

_Catie glanced around the room and noticed a girl staring at her before she turned away blushing. If it had been one of the real guys she was looking at, this whole thing might have turned out differently. But that girl had been looking at Catie, if only she knew. If she knew she had basically been eye-fucking another chick she probably would've thrown up right there._

_Catie sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I get that I wanted to be on the team, but do girls have to stare at every sports player in school? It's so cliché"_

_Crystal turned around and again saw the girl staring at Catie. She seemed to focus to even notice Crystal looking back at her._

_"Pfft, really? You mean Becca? Trust me Cat, you don't have anything to worry about. She's too shy to actually do anything," Crystal laughed, "Anyways, you two would be cute together."_

_"Ew, shut up. That's so gay," Catie laughed, shoving her face into her hands. "I'm serious! Y'all two would be like... I dunno, the school power couple!"_

_Catie shook her head lightly and looked towards Becca, "I'll think about your dumb gay offer"_

_"Don't think, do"_

_"I'll think about it."_

* * *

"And that's the whole pizzaria," Catie finished off her tour with the office and turned towards Kathy, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's up with the hair?"

Catie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was still short and oddly cut, but now it had some longer parts begining to grow in the back and curl around.

"I cut in in highschool, now do you have any questions about the job?"

Kathy sighed and folded her arms, "No, are we done now?"

"Yeah, I'm working today so you can help out Jeremy and Ty at the front desk today"

Kathy nodded and rolled her eyes and followed Catie out of the office. The obnoxious sound of her chewing gum and blowing bubbles was starting to really get on Caties nerves.

Once Catie got to the front desk she waved to get Jeremy and Ty attention, "Kathy is working with you today, have fun."

"Katie-"

"Whatever."

Catie left the room and walked down the hall back to the main party rooms. She felt a little bad for leaving that annoying  _creature_ with them. Catie would never admit this alloud, but she certainly did think Jeremy was cute. Plus he was fun to be around, but Catie thought that about a lot of people. Mike was fun. Chris was fun. Scott was like a dad, but he was cool too. So her thoughts towards him could've been taken in many ways. Even if she didn't necessarily like him that way, she still felt bad for leaving anyone with Kathy. 

\---

Catie walked into the kitchen and looked at the party room. Barely anyone was actually ordering food, the kids just wanted to sing and dance along with the animatronics. She leaned on her elbows on the counter and watched Chris clean the tables. When this becomes the most entertaining thing to do, you know you've hit rock bottom. 

Vincent made his way around the corner and into the kitchen where Catie was. "I thought you were supposed to watch the kids?" 

"Nah, they're fine. They have parents here. Anyways, I wanted to check on you. You looked like you were about to stab someone," Vincent said, also leaning on the counter, but facing away from the main room. 

"I was only thinking about it," Catie replied, rolling up her sleeves in a more nervous manor than expected. "Don't. You're just gonna stress yourself out about someone stupid who doesn't deserve to be on your mind all day. Anyways, me and a few others were going to stay back and have a little new year's party"

"What about the animatronics?"

"We'll shut them down. I know we're not supposed to and all, but I think it'll be fune for one night," Vincent shrugged. A kid started crying from across the room and Vincent and Catie looked over. Some kid had fallen and busted his chin. "Ugh, I'll go help him. But are you going to stay back?" 

"... Sure."

* * *

**_October 8th, 1984_ **

_Catie had been successfully playing as a boy on the team. They won nearly every game they played and Catie was one of the best players. The only problem was Becca._

_She wasn't annoying or clingy, she was just very odd. She would show up at some games and even try to get herself invited to after parties. Not that it was weird, she had friends that were dating baseball players, so it made sense for her to go. Though her intentions were obvious._

_It wasn't untill one night when things started to go all over the place. Catie had been alone outside of the baseball field after a game. Everyone from the crowd had left and only the team and a few friends remained._

_Becca followed Catie outside for some relaxing chances to talk. Although not much talking was done once Becca tried to kiss her._

_Catie wanted to push her away and tell her the truth when she had done it, but how much would that put in risk of her getting found out._

_But she told her. Even if it got her in trouble, another person's feelings were more important than her baseball game._

_"Becca, I need to tell you something, and I don't know how your gonna take this."_

_"Oh my god, you're gay aren't you?"_

_"What? I- no! Please listen... My name's Catie. I'm not actually a guy. But please don't tell! I just didn't want to hurt your feelings so I thought I should tell you-"_

_Becca kissed her again. This time it was quick and not nearly as intense as the first kiss, but it was sincere. "That's fine... As long as I can call you Cat"_

_Catie smiled and nodded. A string of laugher broke out from the baseball field next to them. Off stood the other team members watching the whole scene play out. Based on their reactions, they had only seen it and not actually heard it._

_They called them over so they could go off and get a celebratory meal. Catie and Becca left hand in hand._

* * *

After about ten minutes of watching Chris chug his seventh bottle of cola, Catie had nearly lost it for the night. It was already 11:36 and she was completely alone. Ty had left early to head home and go to sleep. He wasn't a fan of new year's. 

Vincent and Scott had been talking in the same corner of the room all night. Mike got his girlfriend to come by. The nickname 'Doll' was something Catie didn't understand. If it had been some cute pet name, then maybe it would be understandable, but it actually being her nickname was... Interesting. Her and Mike had been laughing and making dumb jokes and puns all night. Kathy was still clinging around Jeremy. 

She had gone home earlier and changed into a confier outfit for her. A short yellow sweater with high waisted jeans. Catie would have liked the style due to it being one she wore often, but it resembled her outfit from that day all too well. A short pink sweater with high waisted pants. 

Catie tossed out her empty Pepsi can and left for the back door. She passed her baseball bat and pulled down the ladder to the roof. She climbed her way up and sat on the ledge. The roof wasn't pointed much, so it was easy to sit almost anywhere. She laid back in her spot and stared up at the sky. She would have loved to have Becca here. If Becca was still in Utah she wouldn't be so alone. If she hadn't been offered a job in Washington then she would still be right here with Catie. 

Then she heard the ladder moving. Footsteps made their way up the ladder and to the roof. "Hey Catie."

"Hey Jeremy."

Jeremy made his way over to Catie on the roof and took a seat. "I thought you were talking to Kathy?" 

"You mean that Copy-Cat-Catie? Yeah, she's no fun. Based on what she told me, she's looking for a relationship and she's gold digger. If she thinks I'm rich or something she needs to think again, I'm poor to the point I have to live with Mike"

Catie laughed lightly and ran a hand through her hair, "So any new year's resolutions?" 

"Make sure to cut my bangs."

"Lame."

Jeremy leaned back on the roof next to Catie and shrugged, "Well what's your fantastic plans."

"Make sure I burn this place down this year."

"It's not that bad."

"You don't know this place like I do."

They were quiet for a moment when the countdown inside started. They both sat up in reacted to the sudden yelling before getting caught up in what was happening. 

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

_Happy New Years!_

And Catie did something stupid. She leaned over quickly and kissed Jeremy on the cheek.

"It's for good luck."

* * *

**Next** **Update ||** Within the next two weeks.

(9/24/18) - (10/8/18)

 **Pages ||** 8.6

 **Words ||** 2993

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chpt. 9 || Dreams. (Preview)
> 
> Scott stretched out on his bed and reached his arm under his pillow to try and readjust the way he was laying. 
> 
> He felt and arm tug at the back of his shirt and ignored it for the most part. Untill he realised there was somebody else in his bed. He panicked. He looked up from his pillow and tried to ignore his own black bangs going over his eyes. 
> 
> Purple hair.
> 
> Dark skin. 
> 
> Adorable face.
> 
> Well, shit


	9. Dreams.

_Caution - This story includes graphic moments, cursing/swearing, lgbtq+ characters, character death, sexual references/moments, and topics of abuse (mental and physical abuse, rape)]_

_[The characters are based both off of the games and the Rebornica AU. This version of the characters and story is not cannon.]_

* * *

_**January 1st, 1999** _

The lights flicked on and off in the thin hallway. The sound of rain could be heard hitting the roof with a rough force. The room would be dark for a few moments, then light up enough to make things visible again only for a second. A child's scream could be heard from the entire pizzaria, sending a chill down everyone's spine. A little girl stood at the end of the hallway. Only to be seen with the seconds of light. 

Another crack of lightning and thunder nearly shook the building. Finally the power was gone completely. 

**_Earlier That Day..._ **

Scott stretched out on his bed and reached his arm under his pillow to try and readjust the way he was laying. 

He felt and arm tug at the back of his shirt and ignored it for the most part. Untill he realized there was somebody else in his bed. He panicked. He looked up from his pillow and tried to ignore his own black bangs going over his eyes. 

Purple hair.

Dark skin. 

Adorable face.

Well, shit.

He rubbed at his eyes and tried to think. He felt his clothes still on him - a good sign of nothing to worry about. Scott moved Vincent's arm off of him and left the room to get some coffee. Vincent could get up himself, he didn't need to stay in there. 

He stepped out the bedroom door and felt a little dizzy, quickly regretting getting out of bed so suddenly. His mind wasn't fully awake and he hadn't even remembered the two seconds of walking into the kitchen by time he got there. 

The one thing he could remember was the night before slowly coming back to him. After some time of chatting with everyone it had started to rain pretty badly. Jeremy and Catie had run inside soaking wet, which led Mike to complain about having Jeremy in the car. Vincent's car wouldn't start so he went back with Scott. Really, at that point Scott just wanted to sleep. He didn't exactly know how Vincent wound up in his bed. He yauned and stretched slightly. The loud coffee maker was definitely enough to wake him up in the morning.

He grabbed his coffee mug and took a seat on the couch. The only thing that was on was some dumb cartoons that only 10 year old's liked and the news. A report on the pizzaria managed to catch his attention.

_"Freddy Fazbears Pizza - Supposedly a happy place for all to enjoy. Well, next time you stop in for a birthday party take a moment to question if your kids are really safe._

_Employees are constantly "leaving the job". Even with that, it has been nearly 11 years since that fateful day back in 1987, and still authorities have yet to find the truth. An unnamed child was nearly killed by and animatronic and five children went missing, along with one other a few days earlier. The biggest lead police have was a man named Henry who has been suspected to have caused the incidents. Police found he had shot himself a few days later-"_

Scott turned off the TV and decided to drink his coffee in silence. He didn't need Olivia the news reporter reminding him of the same story he heard most of his life. 

"That's all bullshit you know? They keep telling the same story after 11 years because nobody can find any new or good stories"

The sudden voice caught Scott of guard, making him almost spill his coffee. He looked over the couch to see Vincent still wearing his clothes from before. His hair was a jumbled mess though.

Scott nodded at what he said. It was true. They didn't have anything else to report, really Scott just felt bad for the kids parents. They heard the same story every year in the anniversary to their child's death.

"The storm stopped, I think I could probably just walk home from here. Are you coming by the pizzaria today or are you just going to be here and watch depressing news reports?" Vincent leaned over the side of the couch and raised an eyebrow at him. Scott huffed and looked straight ahead, "Well, depressing news reports are more interesting than you"

Vincent let out and almost pitied laugh and made his way to the door, adjusting his ponytail, "Bye Scotty~"

* * *

"So mister, you know what happened here in 1987?" 

Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the same kid had been asking him a series of questions for almost an hour now. 

"No, what happened?" Jeremy replied, a slight tone of sarcasm could've been heard. He knew this kid was just going to explain a whole story about it.

"Well, first this girl Violet went missing here. Some guy came in and killed her out of rage and then a few days later came back to kill the other kids. They were all just random little kids enjoying their time at the pizzaria. You ever think about things like that? You never know when the last time you wake up out of bed will be? The last time you ever put on your shoes and walk down the steps of your porch? The last time you go to a place you love just to end up getting killed?"

Jeremy looked over at the kid staring off. Jeremy would've said yes, but saying that to an eleven year old might not be the best choice. 

The boys bouncy brown hair clung to his shoulders and bangs covered one eye. His pale blue sweater covered his hands that rested below his chin. His eyes stared off at nothing, just in a state of quits thoughts.

"What if today was the day the world ended? What if today was the day another person came in here and killed a group of kids? What would you do?" His dark brown eyes looked directly at Jeremy's bright green ones. He stayed quiet for a moment then leaned back in his chair, "I really don't know. Be like everyone else. Panic, call the police, run"

"Don't."

"Excuse me?"

"If some group of kids are being killed, don't be like everyone else. Imagine if your own kid was in that situation, wouldn't you want to go and save them before it's too late? What if back in 1987 someone had decided to go back and protect those kids? They could be alive. They could be living out their life and living all their wildest dreams. Now because everyone just panicked, they're all dead."

Jeremy actually shuddered at the thought. The talk of kids being murdered really wasn't how he liked go spend his mornings. He had no idea how Mike managed to stay here every night with the knowledge that children have died here. 

The main doors opened and Vincent made his way into the pizzaria. A coffee was in his left hand as he started to walk to the hallway, going off to start his shift. "Hey Jeremy," he mumbled as he walked past. Jeremy waved and turned back to the kid. 

He wasn't there. 

* * *

Catie walked through the empty backstage, running her hand along the power generator. She stopped once her hand reached a square button with a small label made of tape next to it reading "Animatronics". She pressed it and poked her head out the door to see if the animatronics had done anything. Nope. Not one single movement. She sighed, knowing she would have to either turn them back on herself or have Fritz come in and handle it. 

She walked back over to the collection of buttons and tried to click what she could. The stage lights was really the only thing she knew how to correctly set up.

The large metal door to the backstage closed with a loud bang. Catie jumped and looked in its direction. The room was now dark and quiet. The faint sound of radio music could be heard from inside the main party room just on the other side of the door.

"Hello! Can someone open the door?" There wasn't a reply. She sighed and tried to push it open. To her displeasure the door remained closed. 

Catie gave up on the door and decided to use the vents. They were made for emergency escape purposes as well as ventilation purposes. She took a step on a shelf and pulled herself up. She peeled off the vent covering and made her way into the vent space. All she had to do was go straight, turn left at the last turn and she would end up in the arcade.

Her shoes made a loud clicking noise against the metal. She stopped for a moment because of the pain in her knees. But the sound of movement didn't stop.

She looked behind her and saw a young looking face about twenty feet away. It was moving very slowly and crawling towards her. She could hear bones snap and pop with every movement. It's head tilted to the left slightly. Dry blood could be seen covering a section of its arm and it's cheek was missing, showing off the rotting teeth in its mouth. 

Catie took off.

She heard the crawling behind her begin to speed up as well, almost moving quicker than her. She could see the faint light from the last vent and tried to get away from this... Thing that was following her. Her heart was racing and her head ached from the loud ringing in her ears. 

She made her way into the next turn and tried to pick off the vent cover. Her hands shook from the fear of stopping and getting attacked. Her eyes were watering from the sight of the child itself.

She couldn't get the vents opened and could hear the soft sound of movement coming closer every second. She gave up and began sobbing. She out a hand over her mouth and tried to forget the image of the child in her mind. The crawling stopped once it was only a few inches away. Catie could hear the shaking breathing from the child. No, this wasn't a child. This was something much darker than that. 

Catie shuddered when she felt a bony hand touch her shoulder. She had never been happier to have been blind in one eye. At least then she couldn't see the hand. She could still feel it though. The skin felt dry and rough, the rest was bone. Like someone had peeled off some of the skin and left the rest to rot away. 

Catie began to panic and tried to calmly move her hands to the vent cover. They still shook and trembled with her every movement, but she was still determined to get out of here. Finally the vent opened and fell to the floor beneath her. She jumped forward and jumped out feet first. 

She landed rather roughly, but was happy to be out of the vent. She looked up and the child was gone. Catie looked over and saw Jeremy looking back at her with a scared expression. He was probably scared for Catie based on how she looked. 

He quickly came over and pulled Catie off the floor, "A-Are you okay...?" 

Catie still had tears in her eyes and a large blood stain on her shoulder. More specifically, a blood stain in the shape of a child's hand. She shook her head no and felt another wave of tears come to her eyes. 

* * *

The storm outside grew worse and worse. Already the place was closed and only left for employees to be cleaning. Mike had showed up early so he could get there before the storm got any worse. Catie was sitting om the edge of the stage in pure fear. She hadn't told anyone what she saw, but the others knew it wasn't just some mouse up in the vents. 

The lights flicked off and on once when a loud roar of thunder could be heard outside. The rain poured down hard outside and hit the roof loudly. Catie felt the fear rushing to her. The sound reminded her of the crawling sounds in the vents. 

A TV hung in the corner of the room, currently showing weather reports. 

_"People are being asked to stay indoors for the time being. Please remain inside and off the roads. Flash floods may be coming to your area"_

Olivia the news reporter seemed to be the only thing on TV these days.

"So, are we just stuck here?" Jeremy asked. The others shrugged. Chris was cleaning the tables before, now he had given up with hearing this new information. 

"What are we supposed to do? A bunch of animatronics are going to attack us and we have Jeremy here," Vincent told Mike, making sure none of the others heard him. "Maybe we can just avoid it. Keep the doors shut or something?" Mike suggested.

"The power keeps going off. Freddy is going to be watching us all night."

"Damn..."

The power flicked on and off again, this time staying off for a few seconds. A quick and almost quiet scream could be heard from somewhere in the building. "Did you hear that?" Chris asked from his seat, sitting up.

"I didn't hear anything," Jeremy tried to look where Chris had looked to but saw nothing. Catie looked up and stared the distorted reflection from the office window. She could see a child knelt down beside her. His hands rested on her shoulder, but she felt nothing. He didn't look like the other child she had seen. He looked clean. He looked alive. Though nobody else seemed acknowledge him.

The light flicked again, and he was gone.

* * *

"Jammie."

The boy looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, repeating his name. Each time it sounded different. Like it was some foreign word her had never heard before.

"Jammie."

The lights flicked off. He waited for them to turn back on, which only took a few seconds. He hated the way he looked. A large wound took up a good section of his side and constantly bled. His leg had a cut in the side and made him limp when he walked. 

"Jammie."

He had bandages on the cuts, but constantly changed them. He hoped none of the employees noticed when there was a large amount of supplies missing from the health kit in the back locker.

"Jammie."

He couldn't really complain about his situation though. At least he didn't look like the others. They all  _looked_ dead. Jammie was dead, but at least he wasn't a walking corpse.

The lights went off and this time, stayed off for some time. The storm outside grew stronger and much louder. The rain and thunder was loud and intimidating. When the lights turned back on, it took Jammie some time for his eyes to adjust. One flaw of being dead other then the fact that your dead, was that most colors seemed to blend together. 

Jammie hoped this was all a dream. One long and painful dream. That one day he would wake up in his bed. See his mom again. See Mikey again. Just all one bad dream.

Jammie sighed before leaving the bathroom and going to the one place he still felt safe. Pirates Cove. 

* * *

**Next** **Update ||** Within the next two weeks.

(10/6/18) - (10/20/18)

 **Pages ||** 7.5

 **Words ||** 2633

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit || The next chapter is being delayed for personal reasons, nothing bad, but I'm sorry for the hold up]


End file.
